Once a Month
by ArwenRivendell
Summary: Scene:Shortly after Sango joins the gang...Kagome goes through a certain monthly cycle and Inuyasha has to learn to deal with the mess of blood, hormones and tempers... Rated for subject, Miroku's mind, and anyother little tidbits. COMPLETE
1. On the Eve of Battle

Disclaimer I have not and will not ever own Inuyasha, he and his friends are owned by another (sniff)

Once A Month

Chapter One: On the Eve of Battle

(The story takes place shortly after Sango joins the group)

Sango and Kagome are beginning to grow closer than sisters as they hang around each other. Even though Sango has grown to learn that being independent and unattached is the best way to survive she finds that it is nice to have someone to talk to and rely on. One evening they are sitting in the hot spring working out their sore muscles after a hard demon fight. As they both relax in the water…

(sigh)

"Hey Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Kagome looks over to her new found friend and traveling companion, "I've been traveling in Sengoku Jidai for almost a month and I was wondering-"

"Does this have anything to do with Inuyasha?"

_She's good_. "Sorta… I know he's gonna freak-"

"About what?"

Kagome takes a deep breath and asks, "What do you do in when your period comes?"

"Period?"

"You know… monthly bleeding?"

Sango sits up and pauses to think then, "Ohh I get it… you know Inuyasha will smell the blood…"

"Yeah it's about that time and he hasn't had to deal with it yet."

"Well what do you do in your time?"

"We have pads and Tampons-"

"Tam...pons?"

"Oh boy…." Kagome gets nervous about explaining, "uh it's a piece of cotton with a string attached… you…. Um use the applicator…"

"You might as well just show me when you get some from your time."

"Yeah, I need to get back soon then, by the way, I PMS really bad so here is a warning."

Sango looks to the stars and thinks to herself, _Oh this should be fun._

The girls come back to the camp for dinner, and while eating Kagome tries to calmly bring up the subject of going home, but as usual Inuyasha won't hear it. Hormones fueling her mood she and he get into a very heated argument…

"I HAVE TO GO HOME NOW!"

"YEAH RIGHT!"

"I MEAN IT I WILL DRIVE YOU CRAZY UNTIL WE GO BACK!"

"YOU ALREADY ARE! ANYWAYS WE JUST GOT BACK!"

"YEAH THREE DAYS AGO!"

Kagome takes a deep breath to calm herself from her PMS mood, counting to ten before she continues she looks the fuming dog demon in the eye and continues, with a much calmer tone, "Trust me on this… I left some very important 'supplies' at home."

"Keh, we have plenty of Ramen"

"Yes"

"Medical supplies"

"..yes"

"then what else do we need?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitches

"SUPPLIES!"

"NO!"

"Can we take a walk?"

"Keh"

Inuyasha has never seen her in such a foul mood, regardless he follows her out of the camp and sniffs the air, noticing a definite shift in her scent.

"Whats wrong Kagome?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your scent, it's… changed."

"In what way?"

"For one it's much stronger, and for two it will probably attract every male demon or human for a mile."

Kagome comes up really close to him, making him nervous with intensified scent, her hormones, driving him crazy. She looks him in the eye as he asks nervously…

"Ar..Are you ok?"

"Yeah just PMSing"

"P..M…S what?"

"Its what a female does before she has her period."

"Period?"

Kagome looks slightly annoyed, "Your not the only one who has once a month events, women have what we call in my day a 'period'."

"Is this what the whole 'supply' thing is over."

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"So what, when… are you "starting" this period thing soon?"

"Any time now."

"What happens?"

Kagome blushing furiously, "That is for me to know and you to NOT to find out."

"WHAT? After all that…"

"Girls…stammering well…"

Inuyasha, noticing her scent change to that of a nervousness, he adds gruffly "Keh. If your that nervous then I won't ask."

"Can we go to my time then?"

"Fine, but can it wait 'til morning?"

"I dunno exactly when it starts, but I think I can make it."

"Ok in that case get some sleep and I will take you in the morning."

"Thanks."

"Keh." Inuyasha watches her walking towards the camp, wondering what this whole "period" thing is and what exactly it is doing to the girl walking away. As he continues his own walk back he begins to wonder what fate has in store for him.

So what do you think? (rubs hands together and smiles evilly)

I hope you enjoyed, I will get the next chapter up in a couple of days…


	2. An Awkward Explaination

Disclaimer Me + Owner of Inuyasha

Me (now) No Inuyasha

Once A Month

Chapter One: An Awkward Explanation

Morning comes around and Kagome is packing up her things when she has a familiar feeling of (what I call) "flowage"…panicking she quickly takes Sango away from packing and pulls her aside to talk…

"Sango… can I talk to you a minute?"

"Yeah, what's going on Kagome?"

"In private please."

The girls walk a ways into the woods, away from camp and four confused companions.

"What's wrong?"

"I'VE STARTED!"

Sango looks at the branches above, "Oh boy… this could be a problem, Inuyasha wants to get moving and you're in no condition-"

"Not to mention I am getting cramps"

Sango continues studying the branch as she sarcastically says, "Wonderful." She thinks to herself for a moment and then has Kagome sit near a tree trunk, motioning her to stay…

"Hold on Kagome, I will go talk to Inuyasha."

Walking back into camp she walks straight to Inuyasha. He gives her a concerned look as she says…

"Hey, we need to hold up a little longer"

"Why? Don't we need to get Kagome home for her 'supplies'?"

"Yeah well, about that, she isn't feeling very well."

His look growing more concerned he sniffs the air, "What's wrong? Sht she's bleeding"

He turns and off into the forest following her scent yelling, "KAGOME!"

Sango slaps her forehead with her hand and calls out to the hanyou, "WAIT INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!" He locates her scent and follows it to the source, finding her calmly sitting under a tree, looking slightly pained, but seemingly unharmed.

Kagome sees his approach and without standing she replies calmly, "Right here."

He runs up, looking worried, he kneels beside her, "Are you alright?"

She looks up and smiles at the overly concerned and confused hanyou, giving a calm if not pained reply, "Im fine."

"Your bleeding, you don't sound fine."

"I've just got cramps."

"Cramps?"

"You don't want to know"

Inuyasha blinks _what the hell is wrong with her?_

As if reading his thoughts she looks up and says, "I've started."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, well kind of, just the cramps on the first day."

"What? There is more than one day!"

"Yeah. Usually it goes from 3-5 days."

Inuyasha stands for a moment, contemplating what he should do, the idea came to him that if he got her home quickly they could fix it, or at least she may be able to get some of her future medicine to help what ever was wrong with her. Deciding to himself that he should get her home quick he turns around and squats, "Here get on my back."

Kagome is startled by his compassion for her well being, but suddenly the thought of straddling him while being jostled slightly didn't sound like such a good idea. She stays where she is, giving him a simple, "No."

He turns around, now surprised at her refusal and quickly becoming annoyed,"What do you mean 'No'."

"Will it hurt you?"

"No."

"Then get on."

"No, (sighing to herself and patting the ground next to her) Inuyasha have a seat there is something I need to explain to you."

He remains crouched urging her to get on, but he turns, giving her another concerned look, "What?"

"Inuyasha" (she said warningly)

He still refuses to sit so… "Osuwari"

"Ouch! Btch! What was that for!"

"Now listen and keep your yap shut… (takes a deep breath) girls go through a period. Once a month-"

"You already told me…"

"SIT!"

"OUCH!"

"I'm not done…we bleed out what is old, it doesn't hurt…its perfectly natural… and now you will just have to deal with it."

"Your blood will drive me nuts!"

"Well can't say I didn't warn you."

"Well you should have 'sat' me until I took you home."

She gives him a pointed look, "That can still be arranged."

Thinking to himself that he can still get her home, "Then get on!"

"No!"

"Why!"

"SIT!"

"OUCH! STOP!"

"I'm STILL not done, we bleed in for about 3 to 5 days and…"

"WHAT!"

Ignoring his interruption she continues, "So I will not be going anywhere until the bleeding slows down."

"So put a band aid on it and lets go!"

Kagome's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates as her cheeks go bright red in both frustration and embarrassment. "YOU…. YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!"

"What! You apply bandages with all other bleeding!"

Sango walks up and sits down beside Kagome, wondering why she looks so incredibly flustered. Inuyasha gives her a look of frustration, and confusion as she seemed to have snuck up on the two.

Sango, seated next to Kagome turns to her and asks, "Have you told him?"

Kagome shakes her head with a look of defeat, "No."

The silence is dragged out as Sango is still confused as she wonders, and eventually asks after a time, "What happened?"

Kagome's eyes lit up with entertainment as she looks to Sango and says, "He wants me to put a band aid on it and move on."

The girls look at each other and both begin rolling in laughter and poor Inuyasha just looks very confused.

Sango stands up and looks to her two companions, still trying to get over the comment,

"Kagome you better let me handle this one, until then why don't you go to the hot spring I found near the camp. I will explain the situation to Inuyasha, and if you stay in the water he doesn't have to smell you."

Kagome gratefully takes a hand up from her friend and heads towards camp. As she leaves and Sango turns to a very confused Inuyasha.

Poor Inuyasha got a very strong wiff of blood as the girl stood up and left. He was grateful she was leaving but he couldn't help worrying over her condition and the troubles it would bring. Still getting over the dizziness from the overpowering smell of blood he turns to the taijya next to him, suddenly grateful of her knowledge of his sensitive nose.

"You know about periods too?"

"Yeah I'm a girl, we all go through it."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "Oh goodie."

"What you don't understand is where we bleed."

"Are you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to ask someone else."

"You really want to know?"

"No DUH I have only tried to get Kagome for the past…"

"Ok, Ok… we bleed out… oh how can I say this… ok we bleed out where we will eventually be having children."

Inuyasha goes very pale, realizing why the girl was so hesitant to answer to his nagging, he hesitantly turns to her and asks…

"why on earth-"

"Kagome told me it has something to do with "eggs" inside us, they get old and die and we get rid of them so a new one can wait."

"Wait for what"

Sango again slaps a hand to her forehead, "My goodness Inuyasha are you really that naïve."

Inuyasha realizes the implications and goes even more pale, looking as white as his hair.

"Um … I'll just keep my distance for a while then."

So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed. I must apologize to my cousin for recalling his experience with the whole band aid thing. It gets more fun from here I promise.

FYI: it also starts veering off from the t.v. series. But that's a but DUH.


	3. Day 1 Continues at the Hotspring part 1

Disclaimer If I owned Inuyasha he and Kagome would be married by now. 

The Shikon would be complete, and I would accept stories from some of you amazing fanfictioners to make movies or shows with them, (keeping it clean thanks much!) and paying you major !

Ok, sorry this is a LONG chapter but my creative juices just started going and before I knew it… well now that I've stalled on my homework… yeah just have fun. 

Chapter 3: Day 1 continues at the Hot Spring (Part 1)

Kagome heads back to camp, grabbing her towel, she heads back to the hot spring from the previous night. She quickly undresses and slides into the soothing water. As she leans against a boulder she closes her eyes, as she sits she hears a rustling in the bushes, sinking lower into the water she turns so she is facing the rock. Peering her head over to see who is coming she says, "That better not be Miroku."

Shippo comes running to sit on a rock above her, "Kagome!" The little kitsune sniff her and gives a worried look, "Are you ok," he asks, checking her forehead.

"Yeah Shippo I'm fine."

"I smelled your blood in the water."

"Yeah-"

"Are you hurt?"

Kagome gives him a comforting smile and replies, "No."

(relief floods his little face, but still curious he asks) "So what's the matter then?"

"I'm just having my period."

"Period?"

Kagome rolls her eyes, "Please don't make me explain it again, just go ask Sango or Inuyasha."

"Not Miroku?"

"NO! Don't tell him either or I will sic a certain Hanyou on you."

Shippo gives her a surprised look since she isn't the type to threaten, "Ok ok I wont tell… are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just don't go telling everyone."

(a familiar voice from the bushes) "Seems everyone all ready knows."

"Osuwari!"

"OUCH!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE BUSHES!"

"Guarding a bleeding and hormonally high miko how about you?"

"Fine but if you peek you will be sat until-"

"I know! I know! I wouldn't dream of peeking!"

"Fine."

Shippo just rolls his eyes and heads off to play with Kirara, while Kagome an Inuyasha stay where they are, not wanting to aggravate the other person. Kagome remembers that she has some swimming suits in her bag, so she turns around again to face the hanyou.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou is surprised she isn't sitting him, responding hesitantly, "What?"

"If you go to my bag you can get my swim suit and then you don't have to stay away."

"Your what?"

Shippo comes back with Kirara, knowing what a swimming suit is he gives and excited, "I'll get it!"

Inuyasha turns to him with, "You know where it is… wait you know what it is?"

"Sure."

Kagome smiles at Inuyasha's lack of knowledge, "Ok. You go ahead Shippo, I'll be here when you get back."

"Be back in a flash."

As the kitsune leaves she turns to Inuyasha again and asks, "Do you remember what I was wearing when we men Oda Notabunga?" (is that how you spell it?)

"Yeah."

"That is a 'swimming suit'."

"Oh, ok."

Shippo brings her swimsuit to her and she puts it on, remaining in the water. When she is finished she sits back up, "Ok inuyasha you can come out of the tree now."

Inuyasha comes out to see her in a red tank-top swimsuit and black swimming shorts, seating himself at on the rock above her he quietly wishes that he can join her in the water. Before making himself comfortable he asks, "Are we ok now?"

She sighs and replies with a very contented, "Yeah."

Since he was already learning plenty of things about this so called "period" Inuyasha figured that asking a couple more questions couldn't hurt, "So… where are the cramps?

Kagome looked up at the hanyou and pointed, "Lower abdomen."

"Why does it hurt?"

"Because my body is trying to get rid of a lot of fluid at once."

"Blood, you mean."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" (Kagome again looks up looking confused)

"For bugging you."

"It wasn't you so much as it was my PMSing."

(Inuyasha's turn to look confused) "What do you mean."

"When girls PMS some of us have really bad mood swings cause our hormones are going crazy."

"Now THAT I noticed."

"Um… Inuyasha?"

"What."

"Do you want to come in?"

"WHAT?" He looks down in shock, trying to figure out if she was serious.

Kagome giggles and rolls her eyes, knowing what he was thinking, "Calm down I've got a pair of male swim trunks that I bought for you, and Miroku, last time I was home."

"Swim trunks?"

"Yeah shorts that you can go swimming in, girls do swim suits, guys do swim trunks."

"And you wont 'sit' me!"

"As long as you keep them on and I am wearing my own swimming suit… no."

He looks at her doubtingly, "Ok."

"Just bring my backpack here."

Kagome comes half way out and rummages through the backpack, reaching to the bottom of the pack she pulls out a red pair of swimming shorts, happily tossing it to her friend, "Here it is!"

He holds it up and studies it, looking at her as if he was expecting more articles of clothing to be thrown his direction, "That's it?"

"Yeah."

"I will be practically naked!"

"I'm not asking you to wear a speedo for crying out loud"!

"I'm not going to ask."

"Good."

Inuyasha walks into the bushes and tries them on, actually finding them comfortable. But remains there, Kagome begins to wonder about his prolonged absence, so she calls him, but he still refuses, rudely calling out, "You better not laugh."

"Of course not, now come in the water." (he wades in from another area, not wanting her to see him fully)

"There you are, now si- I mean make yourself comfortable."

He sits across from her and places his other clothing and Tetsuiga on a rock behind him.

With him now in the water and calming down both the hanyou and miko relax, letting the hot spring ease their sore muscles, what they don't notice is Miroku coming up in the bushes, seeing only the back of Kagome's head and Inuyasha across the way without a shirt, (and not seeing his swim shorts) he decides to wait and see what exactly is going on.

Kagome stirs and opens her eyes, looking over to the hanyou, "Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"I promise I'll be better prepared next time."

"For what?"

"You know very well what! But I will keep extra supplies in my bag just in case."

"Oh… ok, well what exactly are those supplies?"

"Please don't make me explain"

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing enough as it is"

"Why?"

"I don't want to say"

"Why and what was Sango telling me about? Oh yeah the "Tampon"…whats a tampon?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Fine, but I will find out eventually if you carry them around with you."

"Yeah I know but I would still rather not explain it."

Miroku watches, his interest and Hentai mind are racing, trying to figure out what exactly is going on between the two in the hotspring.

(inuyasha sniffs the air) "Miroku you better come out and with a good excuse or I may have to rip your ears off for eavedropping."

Miroku comes out of the bushes casually, keeping his distance, but making himself know to the miko, without allowing himself to see any more of the girl, "I would do nothing of the sort."

(Kagome, looking rather pale) "You were listening?"

"Yeah."

"How much have you heard."

"Plenty." (he says with a hentai smirk spread across his face)

Kagome turned around and he still couldn't see the swimsuit, therefore making him very surprised at how calm she was…

"And what do you think you know?"

"I think you and Inuyasha may be having a VERY good time in the hot spring."

Kagome and Inuyasha began blushing furiously as Sango walked up, she looks on the scene with a blush creeping across her own face, seeing two teens, apparently naked, in the water with a hentai monk watching. She calmly walks over to the monk, grabbing Miroku by the ear…

"Come on Houshi- sama we are going back to camp!"

"WAIT!"

All movement stopped as Kagome stood and called to her companions. she motion to her two friends, "Come over here and si-I mean have a seat."

Sango was turning away so as not to embarrass her friend until she realized she was wearing her swim suit, then she blushed and replied.

"Um what about Inuyasha."

"What about me?" he responds defensively.

"Um are you?"

"Oh." (standing up himself Sango immediately turns away)

"Sango, calm down I'm wearing one of those too."

She peeks around her hand and then stands up, releasing Miroku's abused ear and turning him back in the direction of their friends.

"Kagome-sama what exactly is going on? We don't usually hang in the hot spring mid morning…"

Kagome wearily sat down and looked as if she were going to faint, getting a headrush from standing too quickly.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha said rushing to her side.

"I'm fine I just need to si-uh relax a moment."

Miroku looks on with concerned look of his own, "What's wrong Kagome-sama?"

(everyone looks at him and say in unison) "Her period."

"Oh ok."

"You know what it is?"

"Well guessing by her symptoms she is having her monthly bleeding, if you call it a 'period' then that's fine by me."

Inuyasha looked at her considering taking her out of the water, only to remember that she is still bleeding and the water is diluting the smell, discouraging him from taking her to camp. So instead he asks…

"Do you need anything, food, water…?"

"No thanks Inuyasha, with my stomach the way it is I won't be able to hold much down and my cramps will feel worse. The hot water helps ease the cramps."

"Fine."

He is slightly frustrated that he can't do anything for her so he sits down next to her. She sees this as an invite leans on him. Surprised that he doesn't pull back and they sit there as the rest of the group moves the camping supplies next to the spring.

"What are you doing?" (inuyasha looks on curiously as Miroku, Sango, joined by Shippo, and Kirara set up the camp right near the hotspring)

Sango looks up calmly, "Well we figured if it helps Kagome then we might as well stay close, and seeing as how you two are quite comfortable we don't seem to be going anywhere fast."

They continue resetting up camp as Kagome and Inuyasha feel blushes raise to their cheeks.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"You feel tense."

"Really."

"You want me to loosen your muscles?"

Miroku looks over curiously as Sango gives him a smack in the back of the head telling him its not in a hentai way.

"How?"

"It's called a massage."

"How does it work?"

"Well since your muscles are already heated that make my job easier."

_Her job?_ "What do you mean?"

"Well move forward a couple of feet and im gonna move behind you…"

The two stop and kagome give a little giggle as she hears a slap and Sango muttering something about a hentai.

"Then what?"

"Well, move forward."

"Are you gonna-"

"Calm down I'm not going to do anything bad"

He hesitaintly moves forward as she shuffles behind him, in a kneeling position with each knee on either side of his hips causing him to blush furiously.

"First I need to get your hair out of the way."

He reaches to move it but she lightly slaps it away and begins to part it into three pieces, he waits and feels his hair get gently pulled back into a loose braid. Kagome finishes and puts the braid over his shoulder and he picks up the hair studying her handiwork.

"What is this?"

"Its called braid, it keeps your hair in place better."

"Oh… ok."

"Now this may hurt a little at first but bare with me ok?"

(stammering out) "o..ok"

Kagome put her hands on his shoulders and felt him stiffen even further.

"Its ok it won't hurt that much."

She begins kneading the shoulders and working the knots out of his muscles feeling him relax slightly at the gentle touch of her fingers. Inuyasha couldn't believe she was allowing herself this close, her scent filling him with a deep sense of calm as he felt he was being caressed, his shoulders burning and tingling to her soft, but firm touch. She continued working all the knots out and moved to his neck, wondering to herself how many knots one could have in their muscles. As she continued her mind wandered and she began to notice that even when he was relaxed his muscles were still rock hard, with or without the knots. She began to move to his shoulder blade when she felt him stiffen.

"Whats wrong? You know you have more knots in your muscles than I could have believed."

She said as she continued, he had tensed because she had moved to a different position, causing the tingling to not only be over his shoulders and neck, but it was sending involuntary shivers down his spine, he wondered to himself how one little girl could send such strong emotions careening through his body, he once again was calmed by her scent and enveloped in her gentle touch. She once again began working the other shoulder as she noticed her legs were falling asleep in the water beneath her. She stopped for a moment and began questioning how she could sit to bring the feeling back in her legs. She realized and blushed slightly, asking…

"My legs are falling asleep, is it ok if I move them?" Inuyasha simply grunted in reply, so she straightened out her legs, allowing them to sit on either side of Inuyasha, in a sense straddling him from behind…

Once they were finished setting up camp Miroku and Sango sat while Shippo and Kirara went off to play in the woods. Miroku looked over to the hot spring and a hentai grin spread across his face, he looked over to Sango and asked,

"Will you do that for me?"

She looked over to see a very relaxed, (or so it seemed) Inuyasha, with Kagome behind him rubbing his shoulders and working the knots out. (unable to see kagome's leg positioning) she looked over to the perverted monk, "Calm down she is just giving him a massage."

"Still."

"You want one?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

(miroku gave her a surprised look) "Really?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"First of all… I don't know… (a smile slowly appeared across her face) ok sure."

"Ok," he began taking his outer cloak off and was beginning to go to the under clothing when she stopped him, saying,

"Just your shoulder & back, nothing nasty"

"Why sango I am shocked to think you would have it any other way." (he said with a grin)

"Hentai…leave your under shirt on and lay down."

"As you wish."

Sango knew that Kagome's style of massage was far more gentle than the way she had been taught at the taijya village. There they wanted the knots out and would very deep muscle massages which could be quite painful if one wasn't ready for it…

Inuyasha felt her legs moving to either side of his causing him to tingle and burn furiously wherever they made contact, her skin was so soft and smooth he couldn't help but wonder how she managed to keep them that way. She continued massaging down his back, working out all the knots he knew he had and many he didn't even know existed, as she finished she sat back against the boulder behind her, taking a deep breath and allowing herself to relax.

As she sat there she wondered _ "having a period doesn't seem so bad"_, it hurt and she had no appetite, but she got to sit in a hot spring all day and give Inuyasha a much needed massage, she had no idea someone could get so many knots!

Just as she began to close her eyes she felt movement in the water, as she tried to pull back her legs she felt a gentle hand on them and froze, as she felt her Hanyou lean back into her, all the while careful not to crush her into the boulder behind her. She sat there frozen. Her body burst out in tingles in every place of contact, making the water feel much warmer than it had a moment ago. With the back of his head resting on her shoulder she wondered what as going on, feeling her heart beat even more rapidly than when he told her she smelled nice or when he gave her the heartfelt embrace before he tried to trap her in her time. She forced herself to relax and tried to slow her heart rate down as the young Hanyou before her took her breath away.

He wondered as he was leaning back if she would pull away, it worried him that might reject him and sit him, but as his body came into contact with hers he heard her heartbeat speed up immensely, seeming to try and catch the pace of his own. He wondered where on earth these feelings could be coming from, stronger than anything he felt before as the back of his head was resting on her shoulder. With his back facing her he couldn't see her expression as he felt and heard her heartbeat match the pace of his. As they sat quietly she began to relax, allowing herself to quietly put her arms around him, lacing her fingers in his and feeling a whole new burst of sensation come from her fingers, rushing up her arms to join the rest of her now tingling body.

Inuyasha was glad she was in the water because he could still smell the blood, but it was so far diluted in the water that it didn't overpower his senses like the rest of her was. As she laced her fingers through his clawed ones he was given a whole new sensation, making him want to show it to her. It took a while as he was allowing his heart to calm down as he tilted his head back to try and see the expression in her eyes, but instead they fell on her lips, causing him to have the irresistible urge to kiss her, as he began to move closer he felt her breath quicken with his, and as the inches between them disapated each of their heart rates increased to an incredible rate. As both she and him moved towards each other in the final inch they heard an ear-piercing scream that caused a nearby flock of birds to scatter. They immediately pulled apart and looked up to see what was going on. As they looked over the camp the came across quite a sight…

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"I have to get this knot out."

"OWW OWW OWW OWWWWWWWW! YOUR HURTING ME!"

"You said you wanted a massage."

"A MASSAGE NOT AN ELBOW IN MY BACK!"

"Its called deep tissue massage you-"

"LET ME GO OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Calm down I've only got two more knots to work out"

"NOO WAY GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Ok, but just remember…you asked for it."

Miroku lay face down in agony as he tried to allow the immense pain to disapate from his shoulder blade. He looked up to see Inuyasha and Kagome peering over boulders of the hot spring, Kagome giggling and looking very amused, and Inuyasha with a slight smile mixed with a look of annoyance. Miroku looked over at Sango with a look of revenge and she peered back with a look of amusement, saying,

"You wanted a massage and you got it"

He moaned in pain as he again looked to Kagome, asking, "you wouldn't happen to have another swimsuit in that bag would you?"

She smiled and called Sango over, giving Sango a black one piece to put on herself and a pair of swim shorts for the now very sore monk.

As the monk and taijya went off to get changed Inuyasha looked over at the now giggling Kagome. He had really wanted to do something that he had never wanted to do before, kissing was not new, but since it had only been given to him by Kikyo he wondered what it would be like if he had been the one to initiate it and hopefully get a response. When Kikyo had kissed him he was always to shocked, and didn't really want to respond.

He began to realize that his own heart was being taken by the giggly girl before him. Inuyasha wasn't quite sure how he felt about that but he decided that for now he would simply try to relax for once and enjoy himself for the first time since he was a very small child, though his thoughts now were going in a direction that he knew they had never gone before, almost making him wish that his friends would stay in the woods so he could have more alone time with Kagome. He looked over and once again see her sitting across the hot spring from him, he began to get up and go to her when his stomach made a loud growl, causing her to look at him and giggle even more.

"Well I guess I need some food"

giggle "Yeah I guess you do." giggle

"Do you want anything?"

"No thanks." Giggle

"You need to eat something."

A serious look crossed the miko's face, "Not on my first day."

"First day?"

"Yeah, my cramps get worse if I eat anything for the first 12 hours or so."

"Oh, you can handle that"

"Yeah, until the cramps tell my stomach to clear out whatever is there."

"Oh, in that case-"

"I will be able to eat by dinner."

He began walking out, realizing in mid afternoon that he was still only in the swim shorts. As he was about to grab his clothes she stopped him.

"Aren't you gonna come back in when your done?"

"Uh…sure"

"Then you don't have to change."

"What?"

"You don't have to layer up again. It's plenty warm and I've got Ramen in my backpack."

He eyed her micheviously, "You just want to see me without my haori"

She stepped back and blushed while quickly replying, "n..no no. In our time if we have a pool party or something where we go in the water repeatedly we don't change out of our suits every time it would take too long and…."

"Right… I still think its because you like it when I dress this way." He was having fun taunting her in his state of undress.

Her blush deepened, and she gave him a scowel, "Just go eat your food dog-boy."

"Back to arguing already I see," Miroku said as he came out of the bushes and eased into the hot spring, fairly close to Kagome.

Inuyasha emitted a low-inaudible growl and made quick work of the ramen, before returning and sitting between the two. Kagome looked around to find Sango, wondering what took her so long, she turned to the boys and saw Miroku give and innocent look in her "general direction" even though she could see he wasn't going for eye contact.

"My eyes are up here hentai."

"GRRR!"

"Inuyasha calm down, I have never seen these skin tight outfits before, I am simply curious."

"Well be curious at someone else you hentai-bozu."

Kagome rolled her eyes, interrupting the argument, "Uhh boys, have you seen Sango?"

"No she went to change."

"I'll be right back."

She stood up and headed to the edge of the spring. Inuyasha stood up to follow her,

"Kagome where are you going?"

"To find her."

"But your bleeding-"

"I can be allowed for five minutes. I will be fine Inuyasha."

"Keh."

As she stepped out of the water she pulled a towel out and wrapped it around her waist as she walked off in search of Sango. She called out and walked not 20 feet before hearing the frustrated growls of her friend. As she approached she saw Sango freeze.

"Sango?"

"Oh its only you, I though it was houshi-sama."

"It's ok, do you need any help?"

"Yeah, can you tie this off for me?"

"Sure."

Kagome saw that she was having trouble securing the halter-top of the one piece around her neck so she walked up, finishing up the knot for her.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"How's the period."

"As usual, a painful first day."

"Well I know how that goes."

"Yeah well at least the guys are being nice about it."

"Yeah that surprised me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in my village they didn't believe how much the cramps could hurt, they would just call me a whimp and continue like nothing was happening."

"Well I know a certain hanyou who would be sat several times if he wanted to try that."

Both girls gave a slight giggle, and Sango stopped,

"By the way, in the future how do you block the smell of the blood?"

"Several ways, ill tell you later, for now I am still bleeding and I know a hot spring that is just calling for us to jump in."

"Ok, not to mention a poor hanyou who can smell your blood from a half mile away."

"Good point, we better hurry."

The boys watched Kagome walk into the forest Inuyasha turned to face the monk with an evil glare causing Miroku to think to himself _hope Kagome's errand wouldn't take long_. The hanyou sat down on a rock in the water, never breaking the gaze.

"Oi."

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Don't look at her like that"

"Who?" (Trying to give and innocent look)

"You know who."

"Kagome?"

"No Naraku and his demon army, or course Kagome!"

"Look at her like what?"

"Like a hentai would."

"I meant no such-"

"Cut it… mean it if you don't want some very serious bruising."

"Fine."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and relaxed in the water, until her scent of blood came drifting back to his demon enhanced nose, causing him to become tense, even though there was no fear entwined in the scent it was still causing him to feel tense and make him wary of the surrounding dangers of the forest.

He tried to relax and calm down when finally he couldn't take it and began to get up to follow the girl. Just as he did he heard and saw her and Sango come through the bushes, allowing his nerves to calm he saw Kagome remove the towel and saw a slight amount of blood on her legs as she carefully stepped down into the water. He winced involuntarily and saw the curious look that came across her face. She walked over and sat down next to him, once again leaning on his shoulder as if she were exhausted from the little walk.

"Are you ok Kagome?"

"I'm fine Inuyasha, I just feel a little drained." (No pun intended)

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He felt her relax and he looked over to see how his other friends were fairing. Sango had entered the water as quickly as possible, heading for the deepest part and immersing herself up to her neck despite the searing heat. Miroku looked over to her, slightly disappointed at her need to feel covered and unseen him and his hentai personality.

He and Sango finally broke eye contact as she relaxed and closed her eyes. Miroku just continued to watch her, hoping for something to happen in his favor to allow him to see more of this "halter top" suit. Inuyasha looked down to Kagome as she gave the two a knowing smile.

She looked over to Sango and asked, "Are Kirara and Shippo still playing?"

Without opening her eyes Sango gave a nod and returned to her soaking. Kagome looked up into the golden eyes that she had fallen in love with, and quietly moved to take his hand under the water. As she her skin made contact with his it send tingles and shivers running down both of their arms, causing them both to pause before intertwining fingers under the surface.

As he looked down he saw her, her scent sending his mind for a whirl, the added hormones were not helping the situation, making it all the more intense. He felt her silently slide under his arm and into his lap, keeping their fingers intertwined and sliding up against his body. His spine shivered in delight as his other hand wrapped around the small of her back, cradling her upper body against his chest and resting her head against his chest. She closed her eyes contentedly as she felt extra warmth spread throughout her body from the shivers as well as the places of contact. Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms and laughed inside saying _if someone had told me even two weeks ago that I would be cuddling with this girl from the future, not to mention in a hot spring, wearing nothing but some flimsy shorts, I would have laughed in their face_. Now that he was in this position he felt complete and content with himself for the first time in his life. He began to realize what it felt like to be loved unconditionally, and was actually beginning to question the idea of becoming a full demon when the shards were complete. As he continually gazed at the dark haired girl in his arms he noticed that her breathing had slowed and that she was sleeping. Never before had anyone trusted him enough to sleep this close to him, they would always keep a little distance, believing that he would come in the night and injure them. He was amazed at her level of trust in him, putting herself in a most vulnerable position, he pulled her a little closer, hearing her sigh contentedly in her sleep, her breath alone causing the shivers to run through out his body once more. He could stay like this forever. Closing his own eyes contentedly he relaxed fully, allowing his senses to be drowned in the miko in his arms.

Miroku looked over to the miko and hanyou and smiled. From the first day he saw the "traveling companions" he knew they were together, although he couldn't help messing with the hanyou after realizing Kagome could "sit" him whenever needed. He was glad that they were able to show their feelings, even if it was rare for the gruff hanyou. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, wishing he could share those types of moments with Sango. He thought about it a moment and realized that his hentai personality would take over if he were allowed in such a position, not to mention Sango would beat the living daylights out of him if he even tried. He sighed to himself as he looked over to the taijya.

Well … enjoying the story so far? OK OK I know Inuyasha is being surprisingly nice but I he is overly concerned for her health, not to mention her hormones are having quite an influence on his reactions.

Inuyasha: they are not!

ArwenRivendell: RIIIIGGGHHHTTT!

Inuyasha: Aww shut it!

ArwenRivendell: just go back in the story, and remember I am the author and I control the story. (smiles evilly)

Inuyasha: Uh Oh… (tries to look gruff) Keh.

Arwen Rivendell: Oh Kagome!

Kagome: Yeah Arwen?

Arwen Rivendell: Will you do the honors?

Kagome: Of course (turning to Inuyasha) OSUWARI!

Inuyasha: OUCH! Btch!

Arwen Rivendell: You gonna behave now?

Inuyasha: Keh, no, but I will go back into the story

Arwen Rivendell: Good enough for me, see you two later

Kagome: Bye Arwen!

Arwen Rivendell: See ya Kagome, keep an eye on our favorite hanyou!

Kagome: Don't worry about a thing. 

Inuyasha: groan

If you have any suggestions I'm open to them, as well as combining them with my own.

I will try to update soon, as well as get my second story started. That one will be a post-Naraku, summer day filled with team water fights, snorkeling, and possibly some interaction with more characters like… say kouga? What will he think of Kagome in a swimsuit? Should I combine that story with this one? R&R

Talk to ya soon!


	4. Day 1 part 2: A Blessing in Disguise

Disclaimer I don't own nothing, except an Inuyasha calendar, so HAH!

Answers to reviews:

The-Wind-Dragon-Caller:

I am NOT a lemon writer, but I may come close. It is apparent that you are, since I read your stories. I intend to keep my fanfiction semi-clean, but that is just the type of person I am…

He may be a "platinum blonde", I have heard that term used but silver is much shorter and quicker to write, (not to mention it gives an "unnatural" feel to the description.

Lastly I love that you are enjoying the story and I am honored to be on your favorites list.  and I will update as often as possible as long as I get my homework done and Dad doesn't freak out about my computer time.

Phenomenon:

I'm glad you like the story… I will continue to make it fun, (even if it has Bad timing like the massage ) and the explanation of Kagome's female "supplies" is yet to come… :laughs evilly : chokes : gets a glass of water :

FYI:

Goshinboku: the "god tree" Inuyasha was pinned to… also known as a "time" tree, (1st movie: Love That Transcends Time)

Bouzu: a disgraceful and harsh term for a monk

Kitsune: a fox demon

Hanyou: half-demon

chan: a suffix added to a name meaning "friend"

sama: an honorific suffix added to a name so Houshi-sama is "honored monk"

Sango always calls Miroku Houshi-sama, why? I have no clue. But in Japanese culture adding a suffix means that the person you are addressing is either your friend or your superior, in this case it is friend, showing familiarity.

Once A Month:

Chapter 4

A Blessing in Disguise

The whole group ended up resting in the hot spring for a couple of hours. As afternoon became early evening. Shippo and Kirara returned from playing to find a quiet scene of their companions sleeping in the hot spring. Shippo looks over to Kirara as she transforms to her little self. The two walk over to the edge of the water and lay down, Shippo closes his eyes and Kirara keeps watch.

Kagome wakes up slowly, as though coming through layers of sleep, feeling the warmth all around her, she sighs and snuggles into the source. As she continues to wake up she realizes that she can't move much and she opens her eyes to stare at a strong shoulder and silver locks of the one and only Inuyasha. She looks up to his face, and to her surprise, sees a look of contentment and peace that she had never seen before, even when she saw him pinned to Goshinboku. She suddenly remembered that it was she who had crawled into his embrace and he had accepted it. Kagome felt him stir beneath her and she knew he was coming out of sleep himself, so she simply tried to enjoy the intimate moment and hoped he wouldn't mind, snuggling into him for comfort, and to let him know she cared, she let out a sigh. She was overjoyed that he was allowing her into his heart, and she never wanted to leave…

Inuyasha felt himself being pulled from sleep by movement in his arms and breath on his shoulder, causing tingles to run down his spine. His memory slowly came to him of how he had tried to kiss her and instead she fell asleep in his arms. He again heard her sigh of contentment and opened his eyes to see hers peering up peacefully into his.

Inuyasha thought to himself, _it feels so right to have her wake her, she seems to fit not only my body, but my soul perfectly. _He placed his chin on her forehead and looked up to see the setting sun. _If it weren't for her "period" I wonder if we would have ever gotten to this place._

He felt her sitting up and he pulled her fully into his lap, allowing his hand to drop to the curve of her stomach, and retaking her other hand in his they shared a moment of silence, getting lost in each other's eyes, hearts and souls.

Sango had sensed Kirara's return and looked up to see the fire cat loyally watching from nearby, seeing her master was awake the little cat pranced over to her master. Once within reaching distance she sat and cocked her head, looking at her outfit. Sango giggled, finally getting used to the outfit herself she realized that Kirara had never seen anything like it.

Sango sighed as she thought to herself, _Kagome's period has allowed us all to do things we have never done before, I have never spent an entire day just relaxing in a hot spring, nor has anyone else I bet._

She looked over to the couple and smiled, _and I know that Inuyasha-sama or Kagome-chan have never been able to share any moments like this. Inuyasha always has to put up his tough act instead of just admitting that he's worried or misses Kagome-chan_

Her eyes wandered to the monk, who was leaning against a rock and was sleeping peacefully.

_You know he's actually a good guy once you get past the hentai and the leacherous tendancies. Maybe one day when he decides to grow up I will have a chance to know what he is really like. He is probably like Inuyasha-sama with his upfront, and disgraceful behaiviors._

Miroku awoke from his nap to see Sango looking at him, seeming deep in thought, he gave her a winning smile and thought to himself, _I hope I can win her heart one day._

He turned in her direction and saw her snap out of her trance, looking at him. He saw in her eyes a hope, which was soon to be smothered and a careful wall was put up, _one that was guarding her innocent heart, _he realized to himself.

_If I wasn't such a lecher as she calls it I wonder if she would open up more…_ he sighed in frustration and leaned back against the rock, trying to think of a way to win her heart. _Luckily we aren't going anywhere until Kagome's bleeding dies down._

As all were deep in thought, or deep in each other's gaze they all heard a very annoyed and bored sigh from a certain little kitsune. Shippo had woken himself up from his nap and was bored to death, watching the sunset he let out a loud, exasperated sigh which brought all eyes on him…

"What? I haven't eaten in ages and there is nothing to do since you all seem to be preoccupied with your soaking-"

"It's ok Shippo-chan, we have been in here long enough wouldn't you agree?"

Kagome looked around to the others and a blushing hanyou. "If you boys want to get another fire started I would like to talk to Sango-chan."

Inuyasha carefully placed Kagome on the rock next to him before getting up and heading out of the water to gather firewood for the dinner. Kagome turned to Sango with a smile as her friend came over to sit next to her.

"I'm glad Kagome-chan."

"What for?"

"That you and Inuyasha are finally showing your feelings, and that he actually has such a gentle side, did you see how gently he put you down?"

"Yeah… and without saying a single word, I hope I didn't hurt his feelings by sending him away for a moment."

"I'm sure he doesn't mind, now what did you want to ask me?"

"Well I still don't have any supplies and I am NOT sending Inuyasha through the well to get them from my mother."

Sango and Kagome giggled, "Wouldn't that be a sight."

"I know I can just see my mom giving him this look while handing him a box of tampons and a bag of pads."

The girls giggled harder, after a moment they recovered, "Ok, now THAT would be funny, I still don't know what those are, but I can imagine the expression."

Sango quelled the rest of her giggles as she looks gratefully to her new found friend. "Ok, here we give you thick underclothing to absorb the blood and you change it out every few hours."

"Sounds like a pain."

"Well its that or sit in the water for the rest of the night."

"Good point, my fingers couldn't get much more pruned."

"Want me to get those for you and you can change?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"No problem."

Sango waded out of the water, Kirara on her heels she gave Kagome some of her extra clothing, along with a loose kimono, since the underclothing was a might bulky.

"Thank you Sango-chan I owe you one."

"Just promise me that when I have my time we will get to hang out in the hot spring again."

giggle "That all depends on Inuyasha, but I may be able to convince him to hang for a day."

"Of course."

"Luckily the cramps are gone, so now I can eat…"

"Good, I better get started on dinner… when you finish changing just come on over and pull out your sleeping bag. No, No. Don't worry about dinner, my treat tonight."

"Thank you so much Sango-chan."

"Anytime."

Sango helped Kagome out of the water and let her go off into the bushes in order to change, turning to Kirara she smiled, "Now to get to dinner…"

The guys had gone off into the woods and began gathering firewood for the evening flame. Since the sun was nearly set Miroku was stumbling a bit and was having trouble seeing the forest floor beneath him so he stood up and turned towards the hanyou.

Inuyasha of course was having no trouble at all seeing, but one could easily see that his mind was elsewhere, his sensitive ears straining to hear the conversation back at the camp. The only thing he could tell was that the tone was happy, he heard his name mentioned once and some giggling followed, he would have to ask Kagome about that later. His mind still foggy from his interaction with Kagome, his senses still full of her loving scent, it took him a while to realize that the monk had stopped picking up firewood and was just standing there.

"What do you want Bouzu?"

"What?"

"Is there a reason you stopped collecting firewood?"

"My aren't we grumpy tonight."

"Not grumpy just… sigh … ok what do you want?"

"Want? I just can't see where I'm going and was going to let you know I was heading back to camp. Do you have something on your mind?"

"Why do you ask?"

"'Cause usually you aren't so out of it."

"You calling me-"

"No I'm not calling you anything, but its clear you need some space, or thinking time or both so I will be at the camp if you want to talk."

Miroku starts to stumble away, carefully feeling his way with his sandaled feet.

"Wait."

He stops and leans against a nearby trunk, waiting for the hanyou to catch him. Before the hanyou could get all defensive, (and he knew he would), he smiled genuinely and said, "I'm glad you FINALLY realize what a special gift you have."

"Gift?"

"Of course, Kagome-sama is a very special miko, and you are lucky to have her."

"OF COURSE she is mine!" (He cut off blushing and realizing what he just said)

"I know and have always known she was 'yours', but you didn't allow yourself to show it until today."

The hanyou couldn't think of any sarchastic remarks, so he gave a, "Keh."

"One day Inuyasha you will probably claim her as your mate, that day will be a happy one for the both of you."

Inuyasha's mind went for a whirl at the thought of calling Kagome a "mate", a "life-time companion", and a "soul mate". Just the thought sent his heart racing and his mind overwhelmed by everything that was… her.

Not knowing what else to say, the two headed back to camp, Miroku stumbling every once in a while, they set up the fire and came across Sango, setting up fish around what small flames were left from the afternoon kindling.

"Glad you guys could join me, now I can get some help with dinner."

"Where's Kagome?"

"She's changing."

"I can smell her blood again."

"Well, luckily her cramps are gone, but yes, she will be bleeding for a while longer yet."

Inuyasha grumbled as he jumped to the nearest branch. Smelling blood in general always put him on edge, but when it was Kagome's his protective instincts always kicked in, making him want to defend her from whatever it was that was hurting her. But since there was no opponent it made him just want to thrash something, living or not.

Kagome came out of the woods and headed towards the light from the fire, since all had gone dark she felt her way along before reaching the campsite. As she arrived she received a smile from those doing dinner, and a look of concern from the hanyou in the tree. She walked nearer, giving them all a warm smile of welcome as she rolled out her sleeping bag to sit on.

Seeing that Inuyasha was still on edge, she made an effort to lighten the mood, "What's with the long face Inuyasha, periods are just a normal way of the body saying, 'I am a mature adult', its not like it hurts anymore."

At the words "I am a mature adult." Inuyasha nearly fell out of the branch, grabbing quickly to another one nearby he steadied himself before looking down at her wide eyed.

"What? What did I say?"

He couldn't respond, thinking back to the conversation he had just had with the monk, he realized that he wasn't ready to take that step with anyone, even if it was Kagome. Her blood wasn't nearly as strong as before so he jumped down from his perch and sat next to her silently on her sleeping bag, still looking concerned.

Kagome studied his expression, wondering what it was that threw him off kilter so bad. That, along with the fact that he was allowing himself to give up his normal habits to be closer to her, surprised the young miko. It was a pleasant surprise, but a surprise none the less. She looked again into his eyes and saw worry, along with a wall that he was trying to build. Her own look softened, as she worried over his strange mood, _I know he is finally opening up, but just as he makes a little progress he puts up another wall for me to break down._

What Kagome didn't realize was that wall was, at this time, in her favor. As he looked into her concerned eyes he suddenly had a fleeting image of them becoming mates and he quickly smothered the thought and put a wall around it. _In the future, maybe, but not now, I know I am not ready for it and I don't know if she is yet._ So he broke eye contact and looked to their friends, politely, (for once), changing the subject.

"So, what's for dinner."

Kagome gave him a confused look and he gave her one that said, "I'll explain later". Satisfied she looked to Sango expectantly and she told them about the fish they were eating, handing them each a stick with a juicy, roasted fish on the end.

They all ate in silence, and after the meal Sango and Miroku cleaned up, and prepared for sleep. Yawning Kagome looked over to a hanyou who was deep in thought. To break him out of it she looked up to the stars and asked to no one in particular, "I wonder what it's like to sleep in a tree?"

Inuyasha had eaten his dinner, and began wishing he could go up into the nearby tree. He had learned when he was young that a tree was a far safer place than the ground. He was torn between going to the place of safety and protecting his to-be mate. Those words sounded so strange to him, but as he thought about it those words didn't seem to fit anyone else but the miko sitting next to him. As he continued pondering his thoughts were interrupted as she asked the question. His heart skipped a beat as he looked down at the smiling miko.

Seeing that she finally got a response she continued, "I might need my sleeping bag, 'cause I will still be co-"

Inuyasha had scooped both her and her sleeping bag up, and in the same motion launched them into a nearby tree. Kagome giggled with delight from the rush and allowed the hanyou to wrap the sleeping bag around her and hold her in his lap. Sighing contentedly she drifted off to sleep, feeling the warm embrace and a light kiss on her forehead she slipped into the world of dreams.

Inuyasha was overjoyed that Kagome was willing to not only trust him further, but just the fact that she had suggested sleeping with him, (if not directly), caused his heart to soar and touch the stars above. He looked down to find that she had already fallen asleep, trusting him completely, he was thankful that the sleeping bag was cutting off the smell of blood. Sighing, he pulled her close, and placed a light kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes, hoping that his dreams could be half as good and reality.

You like? Sorry, I tried to keep it light but the story ran in its own direction.

Day one complete, but there is more to come…:) grins mischeviously

I promise I will update ASAP & I'm always open for suggestions, (no lemon ok?) R&R


	5. An Unexpected Turn of Events

Ok time for some responses…

Anne Asher: Thanks for the clarification, Kirara will be changed to Kilala from here on out ;) And thanks for the suggestions! I'm gonna take 'em and have some serious fun! (snickers evilly)

Kitsune-Tenshi-16: Glad you like it… I will try to update fairly often.

Phenomenon: Don't cry! It's a happy thing. (…and to think, I've never dated before, oh well, my imagination tends to take me far) and no lemons, (my imagination doesn't go THAT far!). By the way, what are you doing with ammonia, some kind of science fair project?

Kagurafuujinnomai: Lovin' your reviews! They make me laugh! Yes this is my first fanfiction, but I've got a few more up my sleeve…

You want more Shippo-chan? I recommend reading my other story, he will be playing a key role! But I think I can work with him a little more it that's what you want.

I'm glad my writing can bring w.a.f.f. to ya! ("huggles" you back) I think you should know that your KID was the 1st fanfiction I ever read, you got me hooked! So some of the credit should go to you!

Disclaimer: I tried, I failed, I have nothing… no wait I have a calendar, so HA! That's all.

Once a Month

Chapter 5

Day 2: An Unexpected Turn of Events

The night faded away into the early morning and Inuyasha woke to see that Shippo had joined them in the night and was sleeping in between both Kagome's and his torso. _Since when do I sleep through something like that?_ He shrugged and looked instead at the miko's peaceful expression. His senses had been dulled by the blood, as well as the closeness that they were now seemingly able to share. He tried to breathe through his mouth because through the night the blood had collected, and although the sleeping bag was doing a good job of blocking it there was enough to make him a little queasy. Not that blood made him queasy in general, but Kagome's blood was driving him up the wall.

He gently nudged her awake and saw her grip tighten on the kitsune in her lap. He smiled to himself, _always the loving mother figure._ He suddenly thought of what their children would look like, _wait! Their children! Where am I getting all this!_ He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and saw her eyes flitter open as she looked up, only half awake. Her expression showed the love he now knew she felt for him and he felt his heart quicken once again. He knew he wanted, (and probably could), stay like this forever, (preferably without the hairball), but he couldn't take the smell of the blood anymore, so he looked down at her now smiling features and said, more gently than he ever thought possible, "Lets get that blood cleaned up, ok?"

Kagome gave a nod and he tightened his hold on the two and slid out of the tree, careful not to disturb the still sleeping kitsune. Sango and Miroku were just waking up, Miroku gave them a weird smile that received a growl from the hanyou, and a giggle from miko. Sango just looked at Kagome sympathetically, smelling the blood herself she wondered how the hanyou could stand for it, especially since he treated her like a mate, and youkai tended to be very edgy with a bleeding mate. He seemed to handle it well enough so she motioned for him to set her next to him, which he gratefully did.

He turned to leave when he felt a pull at his hand, recognizing the shivers he received he knew it was Kagome's, "Can you please take Shippo?" she pleaded. He only nodded as she carefully transferred the sleeping kitsune into his arms. Surprised at his own actions he walked off into the forest to think and clear his nose from the overpowering smell of Kagome's blood.

Kagome looked sad as she saw Inuyasha walk off, _where is he going? I thought he enjoyed that, I know I did_. As if reading her thoughts Sango leaned to whisper in her ear, "He isn't leaving you, he will be back. You just need to get the blood smell off, I'm sure is has been driving his sensed mad all night."

Kagome turned to her friend and gave her a grateful smile. Knowing that the taijya was far more educated about youkai than she was, along with being a perceptive person in general, she knew sango was right. She quietly stood, taking the new garments her friend had gotten for her she went off into the woods to change. She came back feeling very refreshed, wondering what a new day would bring.

Inuyasha was reluctant to say the least about leaving Kagome. He knew she was weaker than normal, and her blood could wreak havoc in one way or another, but he knew he needed to clear his head for a moment and work some things out in his own mind. He looked down to the kitsune in his arms and wondered, _since when did I become so soft?_ He laughed to himself since the answer was sitting back at the camp, _since I began traveling with such a caring person_. He knew he was changing, and even that it was for the better, but he couldn't help but wonder at how easily her presence had an influence on his behaivior. When he had first met her he had been nothing but a mischievous, troublesome hanyou who went around reeking havoc, and supposedly killing mikos. He saw that with a couple of weeks he had cut down on the swearing and was actually learning to open up and trust the companions traveling with him. _Since when do I have companions? I was always alone. _Again it all came back to Kagome, she seemed to have some sort of magnet that called worthy, (or semi-worthy in the monk's case), and loyal companions that he knew would back him, or any of them up if they were in a bind or needed help. He cleared his mind and took a deep breath of clean, non-blood filled, air.

The motion of the deep breath caused the kitsune to stir, waking him. Shippo opened his eyes, not to see Kagome's borrowed kimono, but Inuyasha's haori, he looked up in surprise to see that Kagome was no where around! Even her blood smell had gone, (except the remnants on both he and Inuyasha) he looked up and saw the hanyou looking down at him with a calm look. He thought about getting all defensive, and smart-mouthed, but thinking it though it probably wasn't Inuyasha's idea to carry him in the first place. He smiled to himself, _I'm so glad Kagome is such a good influence on him. I like him much better when he's not being a jerk._ So the two walked in silence, each deep in their own thoughts as they shared their first real quiet moment together. Inuyasha came to a small, clear stream and broke the silence. "You want a drink?"

Shippo looked up in surprise at the lack of gruffness, or the absence of some rude name following the question. Not knowing how to respond he just shrugged and said, "No thanks." The hanyou shrugged his own shoulders and set, (not dropped, not tossed, but set) Shippo down on a rock, kneeling down to get a drink for himself. The kit began to wonder how much influence the girl had really had on the hanyou, was it not two weeks ago that he had met the ill-tempered hanyou? He had changed so much, especially in the way he responded to others. Shippo continued to wonder how a girl's period could change someone literally overnight, but it seemed to have worked. Inuyasha was now showing actual compassion and kindness, not only towards Kagome but the members of their little traveling party.

When Inuyasha finished washing his face and getting a drink he stood up and started walking away. To Shippo's surprise he held an arm out for him to sit on. Figuring he may change back into his old self if anybody asked any questions he jumped nimbly onto Inuyasha's shoulder and they headed back towards camp.

_Since when do I act nice at everyone?_ He thought, but his conscience answered back, _You know you like it when others return the kindness,_ he started arguing with the voice, _But it makes me look weak!_ The voice answered back, _does Kagome look weak in your eyes?_ He frowned slightly, _No, she is the strongest person I know, maybe not physically, but she's got a heart of gold_. The voice answered, _and you know that her heart has pulled you through several near death experiences, just because you wanted to see her safe and alive._ Inuyasha pondered on that final thought as he and Shippo entered the camp.

Shippo jumped down excitedly from his shoulder and ran over to a now refreshed and clean Kagome, "He was nice to me!" the little kitsune looked eagerly into Kagome's eyes. She looked up and answered with an equally, if not slightly childish voice, "Really now. What did he do that was so nice?" The kitsune was nearly jumping up and down telling Kagome how Inuyasha had carried him and offered him a drink and didn't even insult him! Kagome looked at the kit in amusement and shot a Inuyasha a surprised, but very grateful look.

He looked on the scene in amusement himself as the voice returned. _You know, if you were like this all the time I bet you wouldn't get sat so much._ He laughed to himself and replied_, yeah right, I will get sat no matter what I do_. He continued to watch the interaction between the young kit and the girl and thought, you know… she only sits me when she is really angry or pissed at me. _Maybe the voice was right. Maybe I wouldn't get sat so much if I just… I don't know, maybe,_ the voice interrupted, _just try it for once you baka._ Then the voice was gone and he didn't have any returning argument so he just thought, _keh, why not?_

Miroku and Sango smiled at the scene before them, seeing Kagome and Inuyasha take on the parent roles for little Shippo. Sango walked over and knelt next to Miroku and he leaned toward her whispering, "you know, those three make an adorable little family,"

Sango nodded in agreement before whispering back, "Its part of a youkai's nature to rebuild a family if they are orphaned, but with this situation it seems special because both Inuyasha and Shippo are rebuilding, meaning Kagome is the main and key piece to their ability to get along." Miroku watched a moment and whispered back, "You got that right."

As Sango and Miroku set up the morning fire and morning meal, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome all sat to the side, enjoying the quiet, and peacefulness that seemed to have settled around the camp. For the first time there was no arguing, no sitting, no battles and no yelling. It was quite a refreshing change for all the members of the traveling party. Even the meal was ate in silence as people enjoyed the extra fish Sango had cooked. It wasn't until after that the silence was broken by Kagome's offer to help clean. Sango nodded, and the girl cleaned up the remnants of the delicious meal. When they were finished Kagome and sango sat back down. After a long silence Shippo piped up excitedly, "So what do we want to do today?"

Inuyasha looked up and sniffed, he smelled the faint odor of blood on Kagome, and the smoke from the smouldering fire, but he also noticed another scent, growing in strength since the early morning hours. He looked over to sango and she looked back inquisitively. He didn't exactly know what the scent was but it was similar to Kagome's right before… _oh you have GOT to be KIDDING ME!_

Kagome saw Inuyasha's gaze pass to her friend and his expression went from peaceful to terrorized faster than you could say 'bite me'. She looked to her friend and back to Inuyasha and got ready for an argument as she asked, "What's with the look Inuyasha?" His face went a little pale as he bluntly asked, "Sango… uh… is this your time too?" Kagome's eyes went wide in shock as she looked to her friend, who looked fairly surprised herself. "How did you-"

"Your smell has been getting stronger, just like Kagome's did… uh does this mean."

Sango didn't know how her smell could predict her cycle, but she figured she could ask Kagome later, since she already seemed pretty well versed in female anatomy. "Well, I guess we may need to do something today after all…"

Kagome kept looking back and forth between her near-sister and her possible life-time companion. She thought about what they could do to ease the already overwhelmed sensed of the hanyou, and now that she thought about it, the kitsune sitting next to him. S_ince when does Shippo sit next to Inuyasha?_ She giggled to herself, _since I came along and asked a certain hanyou to be nice for once… wait I didn't even ask. This is getting very weird. _She snapped her thoughts back to the situation at hand, what if we went home? I could get supplies and the demons in the group won't have to deal with all the smells anymore… well the blood at least. Kagome stood up and began packing, everyone stopped the staring contest and shifted their eyes to the young miko.

"What? I'm just packing."

"To go were?" Inuyasha gave a look of surprise.

"Home to get some supplies for Sango-chan and I."

"But you can't ride-"

"No, but you can still carry me right?"

"Yeah…"

"So it's either you carry me and we all head back to the well before you have two bleeding women on your hands OR we can stay here and Sango-chan and I can hang in the hot spring for the next week."

The rest of the party members thought about it a moment before making a move, they had all gained something by that day of rest and, despite the blood they were actually getting along and growing closer as a company. Miroku was the first to look up, clearing his throat he got everyone's attention before suggesting, "What if we get Kagome and Sango their 'supplies' and then we come back here and hang out for the next few days." The other group members hadn't thought of the idea, but they agreed that it was a good one, since they all could probably use the rest and relaxation while the women went through their monthly. They spent the next few minutes discussing the pros and cons of coming back to the hot spring, they came to a decision and packed up their gear, having Sango and Miroku ride Kilala, and Kagome and Shippo riding Inuyasha, they headed towards the well…

Oh man I know I'm gonna get it for stopping there but I need sleep, and I want to keep you guys guessing. You can thank Anne Asher for Sango's good timing, we will see what happens as another set of hormones is ready to spike. Can Miroku handle the emotions? And can Inuyasha handle the added hormones? We will see…

:runs away before mob attacks:


	6. Supplies

Disclaimer: Dude please don't sue me I haven't done anything! I own nothing and I have no money anyways!

Reviews:

Kitsune-Tenshi-16: Great suggestion! I'll keep that in mind! And thanks for not killing me!

Phenomenon: I knew you were kidding, I figured you might give me some elaborate explanation. (I was trying to joke back, I guess it didn't work) And I will lighten the characters a little, but my other story keeps it lighters as a whole.

Blu-babe: good I'm glad you like it.

Liongirrl4eva: hey it happens to all of us! I'm honored that you put me on your favorites, you have no idea how special makes me feel, that and getting reviews!

Midnight fire princess: don't worry I will as often as I can.

Dragmist7: Thank you that is a very nice comment, I appreciate it. I ask for suggestions cause I can usually take a simple idea and elaborate on it like crazy, like in my other story. Thanks again!

Twilight2D: Thank you SO much! I didn't think it would be original BECAUSE every girl can relate but the reviews I have received seem to say otherwise…

Uber-pissed: Thank you much! I'm glad it's such an eye catcher! I am sorry it took so long, I had softball tryouts this week and I have tons of projects due next week, and I probably should be doing homework now, but since you asked so nicely, here ya go…

The-Wind-Dragon-Caller: Naw no offense taken, I always appreciate suggestions! I wouldn't take offense to something like that, and I'm sorry if I worried you over that. I will add fluffiness, but I just am not the type of girl who writes lemons… so give me a smile and don't worry about it! The supplies will be entertaining to say the least!

ANNOUNCEMENT: I wrote this in the other story as well… I have Softball starting and I therefore apologize if I am unable to update as often… so sorry… 

Once a Month

Chapter 6

Supplies

&&&&

The group arrived at the Bone Eater's well be mid afternoon, Inuyasha had changed to carrying Kagome bridal style shortly after beginning the journey home, (think about it).

When they had finally stopped he set her down, Kilala landed and Miroku and Sango took the supplies and started heading towards the village. Before they left Kagome pulled Sango aside, "I am gonna head home and get the supplies and bring them back for us. Tonight I can show you how they work and then Inuyasha and Shippo should have a much easier time standing the both of us."

"But the blood-"

"They won't be able to smell it."

"How?"

"You will see… I will be back soon, ok?"

"Ok Kagome-chan, bye."

Inuyasha had heard the conversation and approached the miko, "Where do you think your going?"

Kagome smiled, "You can come if you want Inuyasha, I'm just going to get some supplies."

"And this will be a short trip?"

"Of course, not to mention it will make things much easier for you and the other demons."

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

Kagome waved good bye to her other friends as they headed towards Kaede's hut, and she took Inuyasha's hand and jumped through the well, becoming engulfed with the weightlessness and blue light that always came with the time traveling. They landed softly and Inuyasha pulled her close, jumping in one swift motion out of the well. They exited the well house and were greeted by Souta and Kagome's grandfather.

"Welcome back Kagome."

"Yay! She brought Inu-no-nichan!"

"What's with the weird Kimono Kagome?"

She smiled at he elderly man, "I needed to change into something… um-"

"She is ble-" Kagome quickly covered Inuyasha's mouth and dragged him towards the house, whispering harshly, "Thanks for letting the ENTIRE world know!"

"But-"

"But NOTHING, there are only certain people who should be allowed to know THAT information!"

"Why?"

"WHY! BECAUSE it is EMBARRASING and PRIVATE you BAKA!"

They entered the house and saw Mrs. Higurashi walking out of the kitchen, smiling as usual. "Back so soon?"

Kagome removed her hand from Inuyasha's and gave her mom a hug, "Naw, I just need some 'supplies'."

Inuyasha cocked his head at the way she had been using that word, as if implying something out of the ordinary. He was only further confused when her mom nodded and said, "The pads and stuff are under the bathroom sink…" _Women must have their own secret language…_ He heard her shut the door to the restroom and when she emerged the blood smell had vanished and she was back in her school uniform. He headed upstairs and stopped at the top of the staircase, watching her gather up two boxes, a container of pills and a Ziploc bag and put them all in a smaller version of her backpack. "That's it?"

"What's 'it'?"

"That's all you need?"

"You would be surprised how long one box can last."

"What?"

Kagome sighed and walked past him, "We can go now."

He watched the girl walk down the stairs and followed her out the door, _all the fuss over two boxes and a bag? And where did the blood smell go?_

Souta looked on sadly as he saw the teens heading back towards the well, "Heading back so soon?" Kagome smiled and hugged him good bye, "Yeah, sorry, we have some other things we need to take care of back in his time."

"Can he play next time?"

"Sure kid," He ruffed the boys hair and escorted the miko to the well house.

"That was nice of you, I'm impressed."

"At what?"

"Your ability to handle kids has gotten much better."

"Keh."

He put an arm around her waist and leapt into the well, heading back to his time and wondering what the big deal was with the 'supplies' the girl had for Sango and herself.

They came up the other side and walked towards Kaede's hut, as they entered they heard a heated argument start. Inuyasha groaned as he could smell the hormones of the taijya…

"I WISH you would stop doing that!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What?"

"THAT IS IT!"

"What my dear Sango, you have never acted like this before."

Tears filled the taijya's eyes as she ran out, "DON'T SPEAK TO ME!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he gave a nod, "You inform the monk and I will handle Sango-chan." He nodded as she followed the crying taijya.

He stepped into the hut and found a badly bruised, dumbfounded monk who sat dazed, going over what happened. Inuyasha sat in front of him and asked, "So, where Shippo and Kilala?"

"They left to play shortly after you two went to Kagome's time."

"They were the smart ones."

"Thanks." The monk said in a rejected voice.

"Oi, there is something you need to know about girls."

Miroku looked up with an entertained sparkle in his eyes, "and YOU know something about girls that I don't?"

"…"

"So what is it that YOU see to know-"

"It has to do with their PERIOD! NOT their-"

"Ooo, getting all defensive are we now, after having one night with Kagome-"

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Uh huh, SUUURE."

"WE DIDN'T!"

"I believe you."

"GRRRRRRRRR."

They both sat in silence before Inuyasha had calmed himself enough to speak, "Girls get what Kagome calls, 'hormonal highs' right before their period."

"And I care why?"

"Have you HONESTLY ever seen Sango cry like she did just now?"

"No, especially when I was just-"

"Please don't tell me I DON'T want to know."

"Fine but-"

"No, JUST hear me out… Those 'hormones' cause serious mood swings in the girls, causing them go from happy to tears in an instant."

"Really, and you know this how?"

"Kagome told me."

"mmmm…"

"So just leave Sango alone for a little while and she won't kill you, or break down… again."

"Gotcha."

The boys sat in silence again, and Miroku couldn't help but ask, "So, did Kagome explain her 'supplies'."

"No, but I intend to find out."

"Shall we have a look in her pack later?"

"Why not, it can't be THAT bad."

(boy are they in for a treat)

&&&&

Kagome came up and sat next to the crying taijya, putting an arm around her for comfort, "There, there, I've got something for you."

Sango looked up and saw the girl hand her a tissue, blowing into it miserably she looked for a place to put it. Kagome pulled out her Ziploc bag and opened it, allowing the girl to deposit it. She also pulled out the supplies and set them next to the girl. "Now the pads are pretty self explanatory, but the directions for the tampons are in the box. Now, I need to go change mine, so I will be right back." She opened the box and took one out, taking the Ziploc bag and heading into the woods for privacy. Sango looked over the directions and couldn't decide whether to be amazed or disgusted. Kagome returned and Sango saw the used tampon in the sealed bag and cringed, "Does it hurt?"

"Not at all, and it doesn't allow the blood out so our friends won't have to smell it."

"Well I haven't started yet, but when I do I will try them."

"Good, start with a medium size first, see how they feel, and if you need to change them often we can give you larger size…"

"Um, ok."

The girls headed back to the hut, and upon entering received a warm welcome by Kaede, "You two ready for dinner?" They nodded gratefully as they received the stew. By this time Kilala and Shippo had returned and were eating as well. Miroku had finished, so he just sat in the corner and kept his mouth shut. Inuyasha had joined Kagome and finished what she couldn't eat. Shippo hopped into her lap and sniffed, "Your 'period go away?"

She smiled down at the kit, "no I just made it so you couldn't smell it."

The kit looked at her curiously, "How?"

"Lets just say I'm not letting any of the blood escape."

This comment made all the other companions curious, but judging by the look on her face she wasn't about to explain further. So they ate in silence and Sango went to bed as soon as she was finished, giving every one a _touch me, and you die_ look before drifting off to sleep in the corner. Miroku sighed defeatedly and went to sleep himself, Kilala and Shippo curled up by the fire and Inuyasha stood up to leave.

Kagome saw him getting up and asked, "You leaving?"

He stopped and turned to her, "I'll be outside, I prefer to sleep in trees you kn-" He saw the look on her face, the pleading eyes, he sighed and sat down next to her, "I'll stay if you really want me to."

She looked at him, overjoyed. She quickly unrolled her sleeping bag and opened it, but instead of crawling inside she opened it all the way and sat on it, patting the spot next to her and looking up at him shyly. He looked confused as he sat down next to her. They sat in silence until she yawned sleepily, laying down and propping her head on a hand, looking up to him expectantly. By now the poor hanyou was so confused he wasn't sure what to do next.

Seeing that he wasn't going anywhere fast she sat back up to a kneeling position and faced him, "You gonna sleep tonight?"

"You know I don't need very much sleep."

"Yeah, but a little extra rest never hurt anybody, and we still have to decide if we want to go back to the hot spring."

He realized that at this point they were nose to nose and her voice had lowered, almost to a whisper. Her breath on his face sending shivers down his spine. She knew she had him entranced, as she moved to distance herself he followed her, she leaned back against the sleeping bag and he followed her every move, stretching himself out beside her, and looking for his opening to give her what she herself had been longing for. He was so entranced by the girl that he didn't realize what he was about to do, he suddenly snapped out of it and moved to get up when he felt a hand on his haori, "Don't go." She whispered.

He was torn, not knowing if he could contain himself. Last time the smell of her blood had stopped him, but now her power over him was astounding, he couldn't leave her. So he lay face up, staring at the ceiling, waiting to see what she would do.

Happy that he hadn't left her, she moved beside him and placed her head on his chest, partially draping herself over the hanyou, and putting an arm around him comfortingly. She didn't dare move any farther, not only because she didn't know how much more she could stand, but also she was waiting for a reaction from the seemingly stunned boy before her. She kept her legs away, knowing the hanyou could easily be pushed over the line that she herself was flirting with.

Inuyasha felt tingles of delight burst all over his side and across where Kagome had her arm. He was amazed at her move and how very upfront it seemed. He also knew that he could have a very interesting morning if a certain monk woke before he did. Finally he made the decision that he didn't care and turned to face Kagome, pulling her close and falling asleep, once again looking forward not to his dreams, but to waking up and seeing her right where she belonged, with him.

Kagome felt him shift and pull her close, causing an involuntary shiver to run up and down her entire body, she snuggled further into his embrace and welcomed the darkness and warmth that overcame her.

&&&&

So much for keeping it a humor. Well if I don't get to my homework soon my dad's gonna kill me, not to mention that I will spend the rest of the week without sleep, trying to finish the 3 projects and countless assignments. DUDE the IB program SUCKS! WAY too much homework… any who. What will the morning bring for the gang, and what will the guys think when they discover the world of tampons. (grins evilly) See ya!


	7. A Not So Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ok? Rumiko T. does…

Reviews:

Kagurafujinnomai: I know you said you wanted to get away from this before you hurt someone, but COME ON slicing your foot isn't gonna help! (lol) I hope you feel better soon, and that this chapter helps to brighten your day…

Almost Human: Ok Ok, I can take a compliment, but a "godess"? Don't you think your taking that a bit far? I just have a vivid imagination and seem to have a talent for getting in on paper… but thank you I'm flattered, and I hope this chapter meets your expectations.

Phenomenon: Oh man! You are going to enjoy Sango in this one!

Aldalote: If you think it is amusing now just you wait!

&&&&

Once a Month

Chapter 7

A Not So Rude Awakening

&&&&

Inuyasha began to come to in the wee hours of the morning, he found that during the night he and Kagome had changed positions a little, he now had his nose buried in her hair as she faced away from him. His left arm was under her side and his hand was on her lower stomach. His right arm was draped over her and nestled in the center of her chest. He would have moved it if not for her own arm, which was on top of his and holding it in the precarious position. He was worried that if she woke up in such a position that he would be sat into oblivion, _come to think of it I haven't been sat for a couple days now…_ his focus shifted down to their legs which was a completely different story in their own. When they went to sleep they had kept their legs to themselves, but now, since he was laying on his left side, his right leg had draped over her left one and her right ankle had locked his in place. He wasn't quite sure how do deal with her when she awoke, but for now it seemed surprisingly comfortable and comforting to wake, especially since he wasn't one to sleep on the ground on the first place.

He lay there for a long time, just enjoying the sensations he was receiving from being with her when his nose began to pick up some new smells. The first was that of the miko's blood, he groaned to himself and knew he would have to wake her so she could mask it again, _which I'm still wondering how…_ but the second smell was emitting from the taijya across the room, her hormones were reaching a peak… either way he needed some fresh air, so he whispered in Kagome's ear, "I need you to get up." He smiled as he felt a shiver run down her spine_. Her body certainly recognizes me…_

Kagome woke up to the sensation of his breath on her neck, sending shivers cascading down her body, she unhooked her ankle and began detangling herself while she was still half-asleep, not realizing how intimately entwined they had been not a few moments earlier. She sat up and stretched, looking out and seeing only wisps of gray in the early morning, she turned to her companion who was now seated Indian style and whispered back, "Why so early?"

"Because you have some supplies you need to change and I need some fresh air…"

She nodded, knowing he could probably smell the blood and grabbed her supplies pack and they headed silently out the door to attend to their individual needs.

&&&&

Sango awoke, not knowing what she heard was the couple leaving. The taijya's thoughts were stuck on Miroku, her hormones driving her towards him, she crawled over to his corner and looked over his sleeping face. She closed the space between them and gave him a gentle kiss. (hormones man… they suck)

Miroku thought it was another one of his dreams as he felt her warm lips make contact with his, so… he just did as he did in all his dreams, he kissed her back. The level of passion rose as he began to sit up and wrap his arms around her. When his hands came into contact with her backside she snapped back to her old self, wheeling back and slapping him, "HENTAI!" She stood up angrily and looked ready to kill him, and he realized very quickly that this was no dream, "Wait a second! YOU started that NOT ME!" he shot back defensively. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran out the door crying, he just stared at where she had just been in utter confusion. Sitting there his attention turned to the stretching kitsune and Kirara, yawning Shippo asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know Shippo… I just don't know."

Inuyasha heard a slap and smelled tears as he saw Sango running out of Kaede's hut. Figuring Kagome would take care of her, he went in to see what happened. He entered to see a dazed Miroku and a sleepy Shippo and Kirara. He saw the slap mark on his face and guessed what happened, the strange thing was that it appeared that Miroku hadn't moved from his bedding yet, his blanket still draped over him. Inuyasha went to sit next to his friend, and said, "I knew her hormones were at a high… but what just happened?"

"I don't know, I was just sleeping, and having a dream about-"

"Please! Spare me the details! What happened with Sango?"

"Well I thought I was dreaming that she was kissing me, and as usual-"

"I said SPARE me the details!"

"Well… ok… I went to… ahem… touch her… and she slapped me."

"Since when is that new?"

"Well considering that it was SHE who kissed me awake in the first place-"

"WHAT!"

"That's what I thought, and so I defended myself and she ran out of the hut crying!"

"Girls are SO weird around their periods."

"I completely agree."

&&&&

Kagome discovered that Inuyasha was right and that she did need to change, so she did. Feeling refreshed she headed back towards the hut when she heard someone crying, she followed the sound to a small clearing where she found Sango curled up against a tree, bawling and mumbling to herself. She sat down next to her friend and offered her a tissue, allowing her to clean herself up a little. Once the tissue was discarded and her friend had calmed down she asked gently, "You want to tell me what happened?"

(sniffle) "I woke up (sniffle) and I did something really bad."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, "What?"

"I went over to Miroku, (sniff) and I kissed him."

"So?"

"SO! I KISSED HIM!"

"Sango there are several reasons for that, one… you are not yourself at the moment.'

(sniff) "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Your hormones, chemicals in your body, are driving you to do things you don't normally do, they cause mood swings and can turn you on at the slightest things, that's their job and they build up right before you start bleeding."

(sniff) "Really?"

"Really."

"Well I still feel bad, cause Miroku is right, I started it, but I slapped him."

"So go and apologize, after all the times you have forgiven him I'm sure he will forgive you this once."

(sniff) "You have a point there."

Kagome gave her one more tissue and a mirror to clean herself up and they headed back to the hut. Upon entering she gave the taijya a hug and motioned for Inuyasha to come with her outside. He looked at Miroku, and walked out leaving the two and joining the miko outside. "The sun hasn't even risen yet and they are already having a tough morning."

"No kidding, poor girl, she just hasn't fully adjusted to the hormonal fluxes yet."

"Hormonal what?"

"I though I already explained this, the build up?"

"Oh, gotcha."

Inuyasha was grateful Kagome's mood swings weren't THAT bad, he saw that the gray was beginning to turn colors and knew it would be a nice sunrise, so he turned to the miko, "I know a great place to watch the sunrise, care to join me?"

She smiled, "Of course."

With that he picked her up bridal style and ran to his favorite tree, taking them high up to the top branches, at least the ones stable enough to hold their weight. He set her down and sat down, leaning up against the trunk. She sat herself and scooted back til she made contact with him and he wrapped his arms and haori sleeves around her, surrounding her with a comforting warmth as she saw the darkness go to a deep red, to orange and eventually the sun peaking over the hills, "It's so beautiful…" She sighed

Inuyasha thought to himself, _but you are more…_

&&&&

Sango entered the hut hesitantly and seated herself next to the monk. He was holding his knees and had his chin resting on them thoughtfully. They sat in silence for a while before she spoke up… "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"You know you just took my first REAL kiss."

"I WHAT!"

"It's sad but true, I have never been kissed before, not like that anyway."

"But all those other-"

"No, I have never felt anything like that before, and I want to thank you for it, not the slap… but-"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, and um… well I am not exactly feeling myself lately."

"THAT I can see."

"Will you forgive me?"

"Of course Sango, you have forgiven me SO many times, its only fair that I have to forgive you ONCE in a while."

Her face flooded with relief, and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Thank you."

Miroku wasn't lying about never being kissed like that before. Yes he had been kissed, but it was unemotional and it was the woman's job, so they didn't have much of a choice. Her kiss had sent shivers down his spine and left him tingling in delight, only wanting more of what she could offer. He never saw the second one coming, but it left another hot tingling sensation on his cheek, he fingered it and looked at the girl in shock. Sango smiled and got back up, "You want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah."

Kirara and Shippo got up and followed the two out the door, not wanting to be alone.

&&&&

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed where they were long after the sun had risen. They saw Sango's and Miroku's approach and Kagome smiled. Little Shippo can bounding up the tree and landed only briefly to steady himself before launching himself into the miko's arms, she laughed light heartedly, "Good morning to you too Shippo."

Inuyasha gently picked her and the kit up and jumped down from their high perch, landing lightly in front of their friends. He put her down and she winked at Sango, "All better?"

"All better."

"See what did I tell you."

The boys looked at each other, confused once again and Inuyasha muttered, "female language" and Miroku nodded in agreement. The girls turned to them and Kagome was the first to speak, "So do we want to go back to the hot spring?" She received a nod from everyone and they headed back to the hut to get the supplies and see what a new day had in store for them.

&&&&

Yeah this is now officially a romance with humor, sorry for those who were concentrated on the humor, but the boys have yet to look into the supplies pack, and THAT is going to be fun! Kagura, I hope your foot feels better and this chapter was posted so soon cause of you so enjoy!


	8. The Mystery

Disclaimer: Nope I have never and will never own Inuyasha or his friends…

Disclaimer 2: I know that many women react differently to their periods ok… so if some of these situations aren't like some personal experiences I have to say, I'm just generalizing cause I want to liven the characters, and its funny.

Gomenasai! Gomen! I want to sincerely apologize for the wait! I had a Science Fair in Seattle last weekend and TONS of homework this week, not to mention Softball games left and right! I would've posted sooner otherwise!

I promise I won't leave you guys hanging, I will finish the story!

Reviews:

Lci: LOL I thought it would be a funny subject, so I went with it and I am LOVING how much people seem to be enjoying it!

Moody0100: YAY! Thank you!

Almost Human: Well your wait is almost over! LOL emphasis on MOSTLY!

Kagurafuujinnomai: All better? I replaced it… lol.

Caity-chan: I may introduce him, we will have to see… rubs hands together evilly…

I'm glad my writing can make people laugh.

Inutori: Thank you for the critique, you have no idea how much I appreciate, I will try to explain better who is talking… although you may have to forgive me on this chapter, I wrote it pretty late… and as for the cramps, well I am in multiple sports and stay pretty fit, but I know I can get some pretty nasty cramps, so like you said, it varies from person to person…

Lin of the Water: Ok Ok I will keep it Kirara.. I keep getting input on that and I refuse to change it anymore! Thank you for the final clarification.

MystWriter07: Yay! I don't read Manga though, so I wouldn't know… lol. I hope this chapter gives you a few laughs…

KittenKagome: Your cute! Thanks for the reviews!

Aoyama Kori Narasaki: Some name you got there! What does it mean to those of us who know only a tiny bit of Japanese? Any who I'm glad you like the story!

SilverRainbow23: Don't worry I am not one to just stop, I have to finish, not only for you guys, but to clear the idea from my head! LOL!

Ooo new segment… just for this chapter… I call it… RANDOM PERIOD FACTOIDS! If you don't care just skip to the chapter…

**FACT:** Indians (from India) have a huge celebration on the day of the daughter's first period! They have a party and invite all their friends to come and celebrate her entry into womanhood… (Kind of embarrassing if u ask me)

Personal Experience: my step-mom went to one of these celebrations and they asked her and her friends to sing a song, so naturally they began singing, "I've got a river of life flowing out of me…" they were laughing so hard they couldn't hardly sing!

**FACT:** Native American Indians (USA) send their sons on vision quests to get in touch with their ancient or animal spirit… the reason the girls don't have to is because they believe they get in touch with their "spirits" once a month during their "Moon Time" (you know… start acting all weird with hormones and stuff… lol)

**Fact:** If a group of women live together in a house or dorm their bodies sense each other's hormones and naturally synchronize their cycles, so when one is PMSing all are PMSing, (in other words "run for your freakin' lives!" lol)

OK random facts session is over… if I find out anything else interesting I will be sure to have another segment…

&&&&

Once a Month

Chapter 8

The Mystery

&&&&

Once they were on the road towards the hot spring there was a growing anticipation for all the members, whether it be for the soaking or the alone time, or even just the ability to relax for once. Inuyasha was glad that Kagome was able to ride him again instead of carrying her bridal style. As they neared their destination Inuyasha came to a stop, wondering what he was doing Sango stopped Kirara and she landed next to the hanyou. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

He put Kagome down and sniffed the air cautiously, putting a hand on Tetsuiga and growling dangerously he looked into the forest, "We have company," He growled dangerously.

Sango swore inwardly as she readied Hirakotsu and stepped off the fire cat. Miroku did the same as they turned to where they were now able to sense a youkai aura. Inuyasha's growl became more menacing as he recognized the scent carried to him, "Sesshomaru!"

With that the youkai lord stepped out of the forest and looked over not at Inuyasha but at the miko behind him. With his ice cold eyes watching her he calmly regarded the group as he said coolly, "For so much blood loss she looks surprisingly healthy. What did you do this time Inuyasha? You don't seem to take care of your mate very well."

Kagome blushed at being called the hanyou's mate, but she rolled her eyes at the comment thinking, 'does the ENTIRE world have to know about my period!'

Sesshomaru quietly waited for an answer, but seeing as he wasn't going to get one from the hanyou or the miko he turned to their companions, sniffing discreetly he noticed another scent, "And why does the taijya now smell like she is bleeding? This Sesshomaru sees no injury."

Inuyasha turned to the girl and now realized that she had started too. Kagome immediately took off her pack and pulled out a white plastic item, which was discreetly handed to the girl. All the males looked on in curiosity as the taijya tucked it into her shoulder pad and faced the youkai lord, still ready to battle in an instant. The youkai lord was still waiting for an answer and now watched the exchange with a slight curiosity. Inuyasha growled as he put a hand on the hilt of Tetsuiga, "It is none of your business you-"

"May I ask the miko why she and the taijya bleed so?"

"NO! You need to mind your OWN business and go away!"

Kagome put a gentle hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "It's ok," she turned to face the great youkai lord, "It is a simple cycle human females go through once a month, we let out some bad blood and are done within five days or so."

Sesshomaru just looked at her and asked, "Then why does your blood smell so fresh around the hot spring and yet you are not bleeding yourself?"

"I mask the scent."

"What magic can surpass even that of this Sesshomaru's senses? I sense no magic around your aura and I see that the kitsune on your shoulder has not cast any spells."

"You wouldn't understand."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted in question and he scoffed at what he thought was an insult, "Well then miko, enlighten me." He said coldly.

Kagome wasn't scared of Sesshomaru, but the idea of having to explain tampons made her squirm, Sango looked on and pitied the girl, knowing that the explanation was crude and pretty nasty besides. The miko drew herself up and looked calmly at the youkai, "Tampons are what masks my scent, they are not magic. Just a tool from my time that blocks the blood."

The men watched her curiously, but seeing that no one was going to get a further explanation the youkai lord turned and began leaving, Inuyasha watched him go in surprise he asked, "Where are you going? We still have a battle to be fought!"

Sesshomaru turned and looked at the hanyou, "There is no point in me fighting you, and all this Sesshomaru wanted was an explanation. Our battle will come soon enough and I will take our father's sword from you and rule, until that day this Sesshomaru sees no point."

Turning once again he left, going back into the forest in search of his pathetic accomplice. The group breathed a sigh of relief and Kagome looked to Sango who walked off into the forest. The boys looked at each other and blinked, still trying to understand not only what happened, but the exchange between the two females. Kagome headed into the forest back towards the hot spring, forcing the others to follow if they didn't want to loose her. They entered the small clearing and began unpacking. Sango followed shortly after.

&&&&

Once everyone was settled at the camp they sat around a fire, roasting the fish Shippo proudly caught for lunch. They ate in silence and when the meal was finished the women cleaned up, as they were Sango pulled Kagome aside, "Can I talk to you Kagome-chan?"

"Yeah sure. How are the tampons working for you?"

"Well they take some serious getting used to but they are useful, I haven't heard a complaint from any of the youkai in the group."

"Yeah, its easier as you use them more often."

"Ok."

&&&&

The girls headed off to talk and Miroku pulled Inuyasha over, and whispered, "Now's our chance."

"For what?"

"They left the bag."

"Oh." The hanyou had completely forgotten, but was now curious as ever about the little bag.

The two walked over to the small bag, opening the bag they saw two boxes and the top of the plastic bag. They pulled out the first box to find that it was full of small pink packaged pads. They opened one of them and studied it, Inuyasha gave a sniff and reeled back at the strange smell that emitted from the thin white pad. He pulled the film from the bag and touched the back of the pad, finding it sticking to his fingers, he reeled shaking his hand vigorously to get it off, "LET GO!"

Miroku smiled at the vain attempts to shake it off, until Inuyasha got it to stick to his other hand, he ripped it apart and threw it on the ground, and hit it with his Sankotetsou repeatedly, causing the poor pad to be ripped into tiny shreds and making the ground and surrounding area to be riveted with claw marks. The monk couldn't help but laugh at the vexed hanyou's overreaction at the small item. He looked at the directions on the box curiously, not getting much of an explanation, until he looked at the pictures, which got his hentai mind and curiousity to peak, causing him to reach into the bag and pull out the box of tampons.

He looked at the box curiously, studying the directions before calling the hanyou over, "I don't understand this strange writing, you have seen some of this in Kagome's time, maybe you can explain it."

Inuyasha stepped over and knelt by his friend, looking over at the box. Looking over the directions he understood little himself, but from what Kagome had shown him he understood enough to go very pale, and the pictures looked very similar to those in some of her books. He sat back on his haunches as the monk watched his reaction, "What is it Inuyasha?"

Miroku honestly wanted to know, the look of horror on his friends face told him that the hanyou wouldn't tell Naraku if he had him pinned and had one of him in the grips of death. So he looked at the pictures again and made a connection to what he knew of women and his hentai mind reached a new high as an evil grin spread across his face, "Oh wow! These girls are more experienced than we give them credit for."

He now opened the box and saw the different sizes of the multi-pack and his grin spread further as he pulled one out and opened it, seeing how it worked. His hentai mind seeing it in a completely different light. At that moment Kirara and Shippo walked up and the kitsune looked at Miroku's evil grin as he looked at the tampon and Inuyasha's stark pale one now staring off into nothing. He looked at the open pack and the boxes on the ground, his eyes followed the open packages and followed them to the giant grooves in the ground, recognizing them as damage from Inuyasha's attack. He jumped onto the hanyou's head, "Ooooo you guys are gonna be in SO much trouble when Kagome finds out!"

That snapped the hanyou out of his trance as he grabbed the kit and covered his mouth, "Kagome and Sango are NEVER going to know this! And if you tell them I will personally see to it that your voice box is ripped from your throat so you can never speak again."

The monk looked up and saw the last thing in the bag, pulling it out and looking at the contents in both curiosity and horror…

&&&&

Well considering that it is 2:30 in the morning I may need to get to bed, so I will just have to leave you guys hanging! Til next week! And FYI I will try to finish these all during my spring break, as well as a couple of other ideas I got going, for instance, Inuyasha is a hero of Kagome's time and he meets the infamous feline known to many of us as Cat woman!


	9. The Demonstration

Disclaimer: The answer is no. I don't… 

Reviews:

Lci: Boy does it ever! This chapter will really throw the guys for a loop! And some of their many questions will hopefully be answered in this and the next chapter…

Moody0010: Thank you! (blinks) what are we getting around? Any way thank you!

Almost Human: Your wait is over! And boy is it a doozie!

Caity-Chan: Don't eat me! (lol) Read the chapter… that's all I got to say… and I knew he would, I was just deciding whether he was in the neighborhood or not… and as for the "Cat woman" Story… that won't probably be started for a while, I want to finish the other stories first…

Inutori: Thank you for the tip! And I agree with you somewhat, but I am an athletic girl myself and I know for a fact that I have gotten some pretty nasty cramps, so like you said, it varies from girl to girl…

Lin of the water: lol! Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok I think I got it… lol

MystWriter07: The sad thing is that I am STILL not caught up, but I will probably be up all night tonight to finish some of it up…

KittenKagome: LOL! Aren't we all glad! I think the worst I got was in a softball game, I pitched the fastest I ever have in my life! None of the girls could catch it, and I struck 'em out 1..2..3! (so really it was a good thing)

Aoyama Kori Narasaki: Glad you like! I will have to thank Neo Staff…

SilverRainbow223: I would never leave a story hanging, maybe take a little break, but I have to finish…

InuandKag4e: Well thank you for saying its worth a review!

Sesshy-chansbestpalThank you, by the way… interesting name, (didn't know sess had a pal…)

The-Shapeshifting-Sweethe: Really? (makes mental note) Guess I should give you another chapter then…

Inuyasha Fan: all will be revealed in this chapter and the next… have fun!

XXLordInuyashaXx: (hands u a tissue) (has mental picture of "lord Inuyasha" sobbing (uh huh… he he)) I am sorry about the lack of update! I have been so freaken busy my head is spinning! But I hope this is what you were looking for…

Sorry guys I have been so busy that this story has been sorely neglected… hopefully this chapter will make up for it…

&&&&

Once a Month

Chapter 9

The Demonstration

&&&&

Inuyasha paled to a crimson white as he looked at the grotesque sight in the bag. Shippo and Miroku were shocked as well, but they were still in the dark as to what the bag contained. The hanyou had recalled _where _Sango told him the tampons went and nearly fainted at the sight. The bag contained several used tampons, tissues and a mass of blood that had escaped the cotton items.

It was at this moment that the girls had decided to check on their male companions, and invite them to join them in the hot spring. Kagome came through the bushes in her tank top swimming suit and towel wrapped around her waist. She saw the monk holding the bag high in the air, turning it around and studying the contents, Inuyasha looked as if he were about to faint and the little kit looked over to her and immediately pointed at the others. "They started it! I just walked in!"

Sango came up behind her and saw the guys and rushed over, grabbing the bag and stuffing it back into the back, standing up she roared, "WHAT IN SEVEN HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

Inuyasha just pointed at the monk and Miroku just smiled, "Just wondering what you had in there."

If looks could kill, Miroku would've been burnt to a crisp, not once but twice… by the two girls. He laughed nervously and made a move to stand, "SIT!"

"OUCH!"

"Oops, well you deserved it too!"

"He was the one-"

"But you joined him."

"Keh."

Miroku was now forced to stay down with the girls hands on his shoulders, but his mind was now filled with questions that now HAD to be answered, he looked up and the fiery females holding him down, "Please don't kill me but-"

"Oh don't worry we won't kill you, but we may come close."

"No I just want-"

Suddenly from nowhere a huge gust of wind picked up and a whirlwind came to a stop right in front of Kagome. Kouga immediately looked at Inuyasha who was now growling fiercely, "Where is MY woman, and how did you let her get so fcking injured."

"Uh, hi Kouga-kun."

He turned and looked at surprised the miko, surprised that she looked perfectly fine, he circled her, eyeing her up and down, checking for injuries of any sort. "What? But this place is filled with the scent of your blood."

Kagome laughed nervously, feeling very exposed from the first few days… Miroku picked up the bag once again, "I think the answers lie in here."

Kouga plucked the bag from the monks hand and looked at it, he stupidly fingered the seal and opened it, absolutely blown away by the concentrated smell of blood that it contained.

"ICK! NASTY! What the heck is this? Why is it filled with blood? And why does it have the taijya's blood too? SOME ONE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!"

The girls and the hanyou were all very pale now, the poor hanyou felt sick to his stomach with the smell of blood. Kagome quickly resealed the bag and set it down in the pack, "If anyone touches this again, so help me I will-"

"Kagome-chan I think we should tell them."

The miko looked at Sango in shock, but then nodded her head in agreement while letting out a defeated sigh, "Fine."

She and Sango sat down next to each other, somewhat away from the group of men. Kagome knew it had to be done, so she calmed herself and prepared for the worst. Shippo walked over and took a place in Kagome's lap and looked up at her curiously. She picked up the bag and held it to the side. The miko couldn't help but smile at the innocent kit.

"You wanted to know how we were masking the scent, well… that was it. We never let the blood get out of us."

"You are bleeding?"

She looked up at the wolf, "Uh Kouga… do the women in your tribe… do they-?"

"Is that what this is all about?"

"He he… uh… yeah."

"Thank Kami, I thought mutt face here had let you get injured in a battle."

The hanyou let out a vicious growl and Kagome silenced him with a glare. He sat back and muttered under his breath. Sango took the lead, "Well, what do you think you know and we can fill in the details. If you have no clue, we will just answer your questions."

Kagome looked at her and they both nodded, awaiting a barrage of questions…

Miroku looked at the bag and back to her, "What are those? And what do they do? I saw the box, but-"

"Ugh, I can't believe I have to explain this… we never let the blood out…"

Miroku paled, "You mean you put these in?"

"Yep."

"How?"

Kagome hit her forehead, "I think the best way to explain is to show you."

Sango reeled, looking at her friend, "You can't be serious!"

Kagome looked at the monk, "Toss me a water bottle and the box"

The taijya let out a sigh of relief as she realized what the miko was going to do. Miroku tossed a water bottle to the taijya and the box to Kagome, each caught them and the miko pulled out a small tampon, unwrapping it. The wolf was utterly confused by now, but watched in fascination as he saw all these strange things from her time. Pulling off the packaging she began her demonstration.

"This is the applicator, it pushes the tampon in…"

Pushing on the end she revealed it, the hanyou and monk were now stark white and the wolf was beginning to pale as well. Sango handed the miko the water bottle. She set the tampon on the ground and began to pour water on it, "It absorbs the blood and we change it out every few hours."

_Thud…_ the monk had actually fainted! And the hanyou looked as though he were about to join him. Kagome placed the watery tampon in the bag and resealed it, "Hey you guys asked…"

The girls got up and repacked the pack, Kagome actually sighed with relief, glad she wouldn't have to explain the embarrassing subject any longer. The girls left it there and headed off towards the spring. Poor Shippo was so confused, but judging by the other male reactions he figured he didn't want to know, so he let it drop and followed the girls.

&&&&

Kouga and Inuyasha just stared at the place where the tampon had lay on the ground. Watching it expand was probably one of the most grotesque experiences either had gone though. The hanyou now realized why she had been so hesitant to talk about it, and why telling others was so offensive. The wolf was fascinated and disgusted all at the same time, he thought it would be nice not having to smell the females in heat, or their bleeding. It was always a serious inconvenience. He looked at the very pale hanyou and smiled, "So I guess you haven't claimed her yet huh?"

Inuyasha snapped back to his usual self, "Don't you dare touch her wimpy wolf!"

"Well if I find her first."

Inuyasha and him sprinted towards the spring, leaving the monk alone to come to consciousness. He sat up and rubbed his head, "Where did everybody go?"

He saw the pack and his memory came rushing back to him, making him seriously regret ever asking, and trying to get at the bag. He picked it up hesitantly and dropped it off by the camp, changing into his swim suit he decided a dip in the spring could clear his head of the nasty images…

&&&&

It's ridiculously short I know, but I have a ton of homework to get to… I will try to finish the entire story soon… (tear… the end of my first fanfic)

And that is only the first half of the reaction! Sorry to cut you off… but I have multiple quizzes and tests tomorrow and I need to pass all of them…

And if you were looking for a hormonal reaction, just be patient… or our Monk's reaction, I promise it is coming…


	10. Final Explanation

Disclaimer: don't own nothin'!

Reviews:

xXLordInuyashaXx: (like the signature… but Kagome has joined u in your place!) Well you might want that tissue any way cause this is the final chapter… sorry to disappoint…

The-Shapeshifting-Sweethe: LOL! Sorry about your head, but I'm glad I could make you laugh!

whiteneko: yeah, well in my opinion, most of you don't know me personally, so I'm not too embarrassed, and I think that the more the boys know, the better… (to a degree)

DMGTDK: YAY I like stars!

Caity-Chan: Thanks! I certainly don't think its is the best… but I'm glad you do! As for Kouga… well just read and find out

lost my sanity: Yeah, well that is Miroku for you! (lol)

dawnstar28: Glad you like, but I hate to tell you the story is now coming to a close…

Jewel Of Souls: I don't think Sesshomaru would faint, maybe show emotion, but not faint… the sad thing is that the boys usually are clueless, so I hope they can be informed through the story…

Doggieears: Glad you like! And I TOTALLY agree with your tips!

MystWriter07: Well your patient wait is over… well if you don't want to explain it, just give 'em my story (wink) and thanks! I think I did ok on those, but I have a ton more coming up…

Inuyasha Fan: well your wait is over, but I have to tell ya this is the final chapter

&&&&

Once a Month

Chapter 10

Finally …(couldn't think of a good title)

&&&&

Kagome lowered herself into the warm water, enjoying the relaxing heat. Sango soon joined her as they sat in silence. As she closed her eyes she heard some rustling in the bush, she turned around to see the kit walking out of the foliage. She smiled and invited him in with a gesture and he ran to the water's edge, jumping in and splashing the girls. The miko giggled as the kitsune went off to splash and play in the spring.

All was quiet once again and she lay her head against the rock, remembering the last time she was here and what had taken place. She smiled as she fell into a light doze.

&&&&

The two raced through the forest, yelling the usual profanities at each other as they neared the spring. Both were following the scent of the miko as they came crashing through the bushes. The hanyou had the feeling he would be 'sat' if he came galavanting through the brush like a pack of rampaging demons, so he held up, waiting to see if 'wimpy wolf' would get chewed out instead.

Kouga was surprised as the hanyou broke pursuit, he wasn't one to give up that easily. The wolf youkai shrugged and sprinted off towards the well, as he ran he suddenly stumbled into the small clearing and tripped over one of the boulders and right into the spring, causing a huge splash and a ton of commotion. He winced as he heard a loud scream right in his ear. He regained his footing and looked over to see a miko who was just seething with anger. The wolf youkai stepped back, getting a little nervous at her burning glare. '_So that was what mutt face was worried about!'_ He thought to himself as he tried to figure a way out of this mess…

Kagome was in the middle of some pleasant dreams as heard some loud crashing coming towards them. She peeked one eye open to see a brown blur come flying out of the forest behind her, she ducked as it flew over her head and doused her with a huge wave of hot spring water. She was NOT happy about being woken up like that, and she stood, glaring at the wolf prince. It was at that moment that she wished HE had a rosary to take him down, but she did the next best thing, grabbing the wolf youkai by the ear she dragged him out of the water and pulled him behind her, making him sit on the ground.

"And just WHAT do you think YOU were doing?"

"I came to see you."

"NO DUH! What was with waking me up and splashing me!"

"I-"

"NO I was TRYING to have a nice time soaking in the hot spring and YOU had to come in and-"

"I'm SORRY!"

"I don't CARE if you are sorry! You need to THINK before you go crashing through the woods and interrupting people!

'SLAP' The wolf felt the hand print across his face as she stormed back into the water. He turned to see a smiling hanyou and muttered to himself, but he looked up in surprise at the inu hanyou as he said, "Women, never underestimate them, 'cause just when you think you know them. They come out with something new."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the whole 'hormones' thing… its scary what they can do."

"Like what?"

Inuyasha recapped the past few days to the wolf before quietly walking into the water and taking his place next to the miko, she leaned on him as he relaxed, sending a triumphant look in Koga's direction. The wolf prince muttered to himself and figured there wasn't much else he could do if the girl was pissed at him and leaning on the pathetic hanyou, so he walked off towards home.

&&&&

Much like the last time they were here, the taijya was off in the corner resting, and the hanyou and miko were enjoying some time together. Kirara came through the brush, followed closely by the monk. The hanyou's ears twitched and he looked behind him and the monk knelt on the boulder. The monk looked over to the miko and she opened her eyes, reguarding him.

"So you are pretty experienced." He said with a hentai grin.

The miko went wide eyed and sat up, "EXCUSE ME?"

"Well think about it."

"THAT IT GROSS!"

"It's true."

"NO it's NOT!"  
"Why not?"

"You and your disgusting hentai mind can go OVER THERE!" she pointed to the empty corner of the spring.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Kami! Where do you come up with stuff like this?"

"You are avoiding the question."

"No I am not! YOU are asking inappropriate questions in the first place!"

"Well after what you showed me."

Kagome slapped her forehead. "I did that so you would stop asking questions, and what did you do? YOU FAINTED!"

"'Cause it was gross."

"And your questions aren't?"

"That is different."

"NO ITS NOT!"

"Fine, I will go ask Sango."

He walked off, and soon there after you could hear a loud shriek and a 'slap!' Kagome muttered under her breath and walked out of the water. The hanyou followed, seeing that she was being moody he didn't say a word as she dried off and wrapped the towel around her waist. They walked in silence until they reached a nearby clearing and sat down. She sat down in the grass and looked up to the clouds, trying to forget the morning's frustrations.

The hanyou sat down next to her and watched her for any signs that she would want to talk, but he didn't see any so he just lay down next to her in a comfortable silence. After a while she sighed and looked at him, "I guess it's so frustrating because it is meant to be kept a secret, something only women have to go through, and should really know about it."

"Yeah, but if you hadn't told us, we wouldn't have understood what was going on, and I would still believe you were injured."

"True."

She lay down next to him and they looked at the clouds, reminiscing in all that had taken place and that they had learned

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Epilogue &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So every month the hanyou would sense the changes and check to make sure she had enough supplies. No one ever informed the monk again, and the girls kept the business to themselves. Every once in a while they would battle with anger that had some hormonal enhancements. And would kick the enemies butt even worse than usual, (aka… when Sango was whooping the giant bear…)

They still came across the other people who knew what had happened that first time, but no one ever mentioned anything until several years later…

One day the gang was sitting in the grass, enjoying a picnic that Kagome had brought from her time. The hanyou was enjoying his ramen when all the sudden he sniffed the air and grew tense. To everyone's shock he put the ramen down and stood up, placing a hand on tetsuiga. He growled viciously as several figures came out of the woods. Kagome looked on in surprise as the Lord of the Western Lands came from the woods, followed closely by the apprentice and his creature Ah-Un. He came to a stop infront of the group and looked onto the miko, his eyes had their usual cold glare as he looked onto her.

"Miko, it has come to my attention that the girl Rin is in need of some assistance."

Kagome smiled at the fact that he wouldn't admit that he needed help. "What is it that she needs?"

"She has begun to bleed, and it was not caused by any injury."

The friends exchanged a look and she got up, grabbing her pack and following the taiyoukai into the woods. Inuyasha looked at her worriedly, but she motioned for him to stay. They came across the girl, grabbing her abdomen in pain and looking up at the two. Kagome smiled and knelt by her side, handing her a pill and a water bottle. "Here, this will help the cramps go away."

The girl looked up at her and obeyed at the youkai's nod. After she took the pill Kagome was going to explain how to take care of things, she turned to Sesshomaru and stood, "Would it be ok if I had some alone time with her?"

"This Sesshomaru is not sure he can trust the miko."

"Don't worry, its just not something you may want to hear."

"I, Sesshomaru will stay."

She rolled her eyes and sat down next to the girl, handing her a box of supplies and explaining what to do. The taiyoukai's eyes went wide in shock as he heard the explanation. He looked to her in astonishment, "Are you sure this is nessesary miko?"

"If you don't want to have to deal with the smell it is."

She gave her warnings and smiled, giving the girl a small hug and walking back towards her friends. Rin smiled back and gave her a heartfelt, "Thank you" as she left.

Sesshomaru came back with her to retrieve his associates and he left, not exactly thrilled with the new predicament on his hands.

Kagome resumed her seat and continued eating in silence, all eyes on her she looked up, "What is it?"

"Uh, Kagome-chan… what was all that?"

The miko smiled, "Just a natural part of a woman's life."

The taijya and hanyou nodded in understandment and the others just smiled and nodded, figuring they could as later…

&&&&

And that is the end of my first fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed and had some fun! For those of you who wanted me to keep going I am sorry.

For those who are male and made it through I hope you have learned some things about us women…

1) Cramps HURT

2) Hormones can hurt you!

3) Don't ask if we need a band-aid

4) If a girl actually tells you what is going on DON'T blab it to the world! (see #2)

I'm sure there is more, and I have not covered everything, but like I said, I hope you enjoyed and had fun. If you want to continue this story or do something similar e-mail me and I would be happy to help!

And finally, for those of you who are shocked that I could even write on such a subject… I believe that if the men understand what is going on they may have a better reaction, and maybe more sympathy for those of us who have to go through this kind of monthy torture…

Bye!


End file.
